My Brother, Myself
by Jade Pilot
Summary: Ben Skywalker is head of the Jedi Order, while his brother awaits execution in prision. Drama AU, starring Ben, LM and others.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Brother, Myself

Author: Jade Pilot

Characters: Ben Skywalker, OC, L/M

Genre: Drama AU

Summary: Ben is the head of the Jedi High Council, his younger brother has been found convicted of Treason and crimes against humanity. His sentence: execution.

* * *

"Good morning, Grand Master."

"Good morning, Mr. Reed," said Ben, as he removed his lightsaber and placed it on the table. "How was your evening?"

"Fine, sir. He was very quiet last night…no singing or any of his usual banter." The security guard picked up the lightsaber and placed it into the metal locker, closing the door, he engaged the voice locking system.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," said Ben taking three steps forward and raising his hands out to his side.

The guard patted him down and then stepped back as he activated the room's scanning device. _All necessary procedures,_ Ben thought with a sigh, allowing the guard to perform his duties. He had to admire Mr. Reed. Not many people were given the opportunity to search, let alone touch, the head of the Jedi High Council. But he always did it with a great amount of respect and professionalism. Not once had Ben ever felt degraded or abused. He estimated his age to be around forty standard years, but noticed that he was the kind of man who appeared ageless.

Ben reached out with the Force again to determine if there was any Force sensitivity in the man. Again, he felt nothing. Just a gracious man doing his job to the best of his ability…no, it was more than that. Mr. Reed treated prisoners with the same respect that he treated everyone. Ben was grateful that his brother had been interned in Mr. Reed's cell block—grateful that the head guard set the tone for the rest of his men in this high security area. _Thank the Force for small __favors…_

"Right this way, sir," said the guard, unlocking the door and allowing Ben to walk through first.

This was the hardest part. A few more steps and he would feel the bubble press against his temples. It always made him dizzy for a moment, sometimes even to the point where he'd have to stop and lean against the wall to get his bearings. Ben took a breath and stepped forward, feeling the walls close in on him as the air seemed to rip his senses from his body. He gasped and froze for a moment, fighting the panic that welled up. Unable to draw on the Force to calm himself, he tried to breathe deeply allowing his body to acclimate to the sudden loss. His father had once likened it to losing your sight and hearing at the same time. Ben shuddered. To live like this would be punishment enough for him. He felt his knees begin to buckle and reached out hoping to find the wall. The vertigo sensation stopped, as he adapted to his sudden loss of the Force.

He opened his eyes to see Mr. Reed holding him securely as if it was something he did every day. Ben swallowed. "T-Thank you, Mr. Reed."

"Of course, sir." He removed his arms slowly and headed down the rest of the narrow hallway, his face pleasantly neutral as always.

Ben followed, becoming more and more accustomed to his lack of sensation as he walked toward the door at the end of the hall. He knew it had to be this way, the place laden with ysalamiri. It was the only way to keep a Force sensitive individual from escaping. Still…it seemed to border on cruel. He kept his eyes focused ahead knowing that behind these dull gray walls were hundreds of the small furry salamander-like creatures. Ben idly wondered if prison officials had had to import them for their current prisoner of if they'd had them all along. Either way, it was disconcerting.

They approached the last door together. Ben took a step back to allow Mr. Reed some room. The guard placed his hand palm side down on the scanning device and waited. The familiar tone sounded as the door opened towards them.

"I'll just be a moment, sir," said the guard. He stepped through the door, closing it behind him with a click.

Ben knew that he was being observed by a dozen monitors as he waited to go in. He stood motionless thinking back to the conjunction that had brought him to this moment. He was so weary of these thoughts, always leading to the same conclusion; Knowing there was no restitution that could be made to end this nightmare. He heard the door open and looked up.

"I've put a chair next to the cell for you as usual, Grand Master." Mr. Reed held the door open wide. "You may go in now, sir."

Ben nodded and walked pass the man responsible for keeping his brother from escaping. He paused a moment and extended his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Reed. For all you've done."

Mr. Reed simply smiled and shook his hand. "You're welcome, sir." He then closed the door and locked it.

It always took Ben by surprise…the cell that they kept his younger brother in. No bars or restraining devices, just thick clear walls of what looked to be transparisteel. There were air holes along the sides. He had a mattress of sorts on the floor and a small facility to refresh himself. Ben winced, _they keep him like an animal._ Of course that was what many were calling him now. He would never get used to seeing his brother like this and the ambivalent feelings the scene elicited from him. He entered the room that housed the three meter square cell and caught the eye of his sibling. …

* * *

to be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

"Well, look who's here. If it isn't the Grand Master himself…"

Ben padded to the chair in front of his brother's cell and sat down. "Hello, Jaryn. How are you doing?"

Jaryn remained seated on his mattress with his back against the far tranisparisteel wall. "I'm just wonderful, Ben…and you? I'd offer you some form of refreshment, but my man Reed hasn't had a chance to get to the market today. Good help is so hard to find."

Ben felt his heart beating in his throat and swallowed. "Mr. Reed is about the only good thing you've got going for you right now, brother."

"Oh come now," said Jaryn, smirking. "I have plenty of good things going for me _brother_. Not everyone can say they have the great Ben Skywalker as a visitor." Ben looked away finding it hard not to see the quirk of his mother's lips on Jaryn's face. In so many ways he was like her. Although he had the Skywalker complexion and hair color, his face and eyes were pure Jade.

"I had thought that after today's verdict you would've put aside this inane banter of yours."

"But I live for the inane, Bennie boy. It's what keeps me going. Well, that and your visits, of course."

Ben longed to reach out to his brother, to sense what he was really feeling, but could only grimace with frustration. "I suppose the judge came by earlier and read the sentencing?"

"You suppose correctly." Jaryn turned his head away for a moment. "He seemed most pleased. I believe I have made his year."

"And you?" asked Ben. "How did you feel when..." he found himself unable to complete his sentence, his throat constricting tightly.

"How did it feel to be sentenced to death?"

Ben nodded, blinking rapidly.

"Well…it was no surprise," said Jaryn rubbing his chin. "I guess it just made it all more…final. Yes, that's the word."

Ben thrust upwards from the chair, he hands flat against the cell. "How can you just sit there like that? Like it's all some tedious affair that had as much gravity as a traffic ticket?" He began pacing the short distance in front to the transparisteel wall. "They are going to try to kill you Jaryn! Do you understand that? They'll allow time for an appeal, but after that they plan to execute you."

"There will be no appeal…" whispered his brother.

"WHAT?"

Jaryn looked up. "I will not be appealing the sentence, Ben."

"B-But we still have the opportunity to get your sentence reduced, your attorney has already said that there is a good chance considering your service in the Jedi Order. She's sure the appellate court will take all that into consideration. You'll never see the outside of Kessel walls, but you'll be alive," said Ben, pleading. "Jaryn you have to do this. If not for yourself then for Mom and Dad."

"No."

Ben stared, completely at a loss for words. His brother's relationship with his parents had been strained for several years now. Ever since…Ben sighed and ran a hand over his eyes…ever since their father had named Ben the new head of the Jedi Order. Of course he and Jaryn had always been in a fierce competition of sorts. But that was normal for brothers, especially brothers so close in age. In spite of the sibling squabbles and rivalry there had been a fierce bond between them. Until the announcement…it was shortly thereafter that things between he and Jaryn became estranged. Ben remembered the day his brother and father had had it out about the whole thing. Both had said things they surely regretted now. "Why Jaryn? Could you at least tell me why you won't appeal?"

His younger brother flashed a small smile. "Because I'm guilty, Ben. I murdered Chief of State Cal Omas."

"But you must have had a reason!" cried Ben. "My brother is not a cold hearted killer. Why do you refuse to tell anyone?"

"You mean why do I refuse to tell you? Isn't that it?"

Ben pounded on the walls. "It's a thousand things! Why won't you fight this? Why did you walk right up to the authorities afterwards and turn yourself in? Why am I the only one you allow to visit you? Mom and Dad are sick with grief and yet you continually turn them away. They're thinking of leaving for Tatooine in the morning. Did you know that?"

Jaryn closed his eyes as he lowered his head. "It's been a long day Ben and I think it's time I get some rest, perhaps we can continue this conversation another time."

"LOOK AT ME, BLAST YOU!" Jaryn's head snapped up as he locked eyes with Ben. "You may not want to fight this, but I will—do you hear me?" Ben's eyes flooded. "I will not bury my brother before his time."

"Mr. Reed!" called Jaryn. "I will find out what you are hiding and have this re-opened whether I have your cooperation or not!"

"Mr. REED!" The door to the room suddenly opened as the head of security entered.

"May I be of assistance, sir?" "Yes," said Jaryn looking almost relieved. "My brother is ready to leave now. Be a good man and show him out, won't you?"

"Of course, sir." Mr. Reed looked at Ben. "Grand Master, if you'll kindly follow me…"

Ben hesitated for a moment, but realized they'd get nothing more accomplished today. "Fine, Jaryn. Have it your way for now. I've an appointment with your attorney anyway." He wrapped his robe around him and headed for the open door. "But this is far from over."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben stormed down the pedwalk, heedless of the looks he received from various pedestrians as they dodged to get out his way. It wasn't often he let his emotions flash across his face, but today was one of those times when mediation was the furthest thing from his mind.

Of all the selfish, arrogant gestures his brother could manage…surely this was the height of his insensitivity! Just when Ben thought his parents couldn't possibly be made to suffer anymore, Jaryn goes and pulls a stunt like this. This would absolutely kill them. Ben stopped for a moment, taking a deep calming breath. How was he ever going to tell them? He couldn't bear to see the light in his father's eyes fade yet again. Of course his mother would react immediately by cursing Jaryn to the stars, but inside she would be suffering as only a mother could.

_Blast my brother to the very bowels of Baroli! _Ben thought to himself, continuing to stride toward the office of Jaryn's lawyer. None of this made any sense. Not that his brother had always embraced that particular description, but he always upheld Jedi beliefs and practices. He wasn't even sure if his brother's motivations for what he did were wrong.

_Could Omas have been up to something so treasonous that Jaryn's only recourse was to walk into the man's office and kill him in cold blood? _Ben shuddered trying to imagine what that could possibly be as he entered the foyer of the large office building.

"Master Skywalker," said a petite brunette behind the receptionist's desk. "Ms. Dupresis is expecting you, go right in."

Ben nodded, still trying to gain some control. "Thank you Nara." He marched down the hall, keeping his chin down and breathing deeply. Rounding the corner, he saw Jaryn's lawyer getting up from her desk.

"Ah, Ben—you just missed your parents," said Lin Dupresis. She clasped hands with him and signaled toward the sofa.

"Hello Lin. My parents were here?"

She nodded. "They want me to persuade your brother to let them visit him. Not asking for much now, are they?"

Ben took in her wry smile and returned one himself. He had grown to respect her very much. An outstanding attorney and calm in every crisis that had erupted during the trial, she still voiced some hope of getting Ben a commuted sentence. "I think they're just used to getting the impossible…it's a Force thing."

"Ah…too bad, I'm fresh out of Force. Guess I'll have to rely on the old appellate law."

Ben cursed and stood up, pacing the room. "Well, that's not the latest…I just came from a little talk with my brother and he is saying he will refuse all attempts at commuting his sentence."

Ms. Dupresis' brows shot up past her bangs. "Now _that _one I did not see coming." She hesitated a moment, but Ben knew she was already formulating a plan. "We have three options…"

"Only three?"

"Calm down…and sit down, Ben can I get you something?"

He plopped back on to the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. "No—I just…"

The attorney leaned over and pressed the comm unit. "Nara, would you bring us some refreshments, please?" She signed off before receiving a reply.

"Thank you."

"Ben, we both have to take this calmly. The more rational we are the better able we'll be to help Jaryn through this."

Ben laughed.

"And what's so funny?"

"You. Me. You telling me, the Jedi Master, to calm down." He smiled into the face of the woman he trusted so implicitly. It dawned on him that she was the one non-Force user in the Galaxy that he put so much faith in. He had grown very close to her in a short amount of time and was just realizing what she had come to mean to him. The realization was startling.

"Ben you may be a Jedi Master, but you're still a human being. It's normal to have these kinds of feelings. Someone you love dearly is being threatened. I'd worry if you didn't have an occasional loss of Jedi Master cool."

"Thank you, Lin," he said, taking in her delicate features and resolute chin.

"I think you're the only person I can just be myself with. You have no idea what that means to me."

Lin glanced down at her hands and whispered, "I have a pretty good idea."

Nara entered the office, smiling, with a tray of food items and a pitcher of something chilled. "I'll take it, Nara," said Lin. "Can you find out if the Skywalkers went back to their apartment for me?"

"Of course." She left, closing the door.

Lin poured the fruity beverage into a glass and handed it to Ben. "Now, let's get back to our three options. First, we can do nothing—and yes, I know that one is out of the question. Just had to say it. Second, we can persuade him to change his mind. That one I'm the least confident of. He is a stubborn cuss, your brother."

Ben laughed. "Tell me about it."

"And third…" she took a sip from her own glass before speaking. "We can have him declared judicially incompetent and you can be appointed his guardian for legal matters."

Ben listened to the clock ticking on Lin's mantel as he thought about the repercussions of that decision. Funny that she would have such an antique in a room filled with contemporary furnishings. "If we were successful would that put him in a mental institution instead of a penal colony?"

"No, this would only be in a judicial capacity. We would be saying he is incompetent only to make legal decisions. It's entirely different than trying to have him declared psychologically incompetent. He would still be sent to Kessel,_ if _we are successful."

"I see no down side to this."

She nodded. "It is our best avenue, but…it is also a very difficult one to take. Are you ready for a fight?"

"I'm a Jedi and a Skywalker…I was born ready to fight!"

"Good," said Lin. "Now all we need is a little of that famous Solo luck I'm always hearing about to go along with the Skywalker tenacity."

Ben stood and extended his hand. "I'll see if Uncle Han has any to spare."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

Armed with the knowledge that Lin's receptionist gave him, Ben hurried over to his parent's apartment hoping to catch them before they made plans for the evening. He smiled as he remembered his meeting with the savvy lawyer and how lovely she looked sitting across from him.

_Lin…_he thought to himself…_how could I have ever gotten through this ordeal without her? And how can I keep her in my life once this is all over?_

Ben reached the upscale apartment complex and entered the private turbolift to their residence, punching the button. He reached out with the Force and could sense his parent's presence, yet—something was heavily guarded about them. He hoped they were all right. Could the stress of the trial have finally taken its toll? Perhaps they were attempting to hide their devastation from him and every other Force sensitive nearby? As the doors to the lift opened onto the landing, Ben started out only to find his parents locked in a rather heated embrace.

Ben felt his face flush as he suddenly understood why they'd put up such strong walls. It never ceased to amaze him…married after all these years and his parents still acted like newlyweds. Ben cleared his throat, "Geez, you two—get a room why don't you?"

Luke and Mara jumped apart as they jerked around to see Ben standing in the doorway of the turbolift with his hands folded across his chest. "Ben!" said his father, blushing brightly. "We…we didn't expect to see you…or anyone…"

"Yes, I can tell."

Luke swallowed and looked over at a rather disheveled Mara. "Your mother and I were just…that is we were trying to…"

"Yes?" Ben said, smiling widely and thoroughly enjoying himself.

Mara snorted. "Oh forget it, farmboy. He knows exactly what we were up to. We didn't raise any fools." Mara crossed the distance towards Ben as she ran a hand through her hair. "Hello, honey. How are you doing?"

Ben bent over a tad and enveloped his mother in his arms. "I'm doing all right." He kissed her cheek and then looked over the top of her head at his father. "I just came from Ms. Dupresis' office. She said I could catch you here."

"Can you join us for dinner, son?" asked Luke.

"Please say yes," said Mara. "We have so much to discuss. And besides—it's not often I'm able to have a meal with two handsome men."

Ben nodded his head and smiled. "Very flattering Mom, but unnecessary. Of course I'll have dinner with you."

"Hey, speak for yourself son. It's not often your mom tells me I'm handsome."

Mara took both Skywalker men by the arm. "Like you need reminding, dear husband. Just the other day, I caught the Ambassador from Naldar checking you out for star's sake."

"She was only being friendly, Mara. All in the name of good interstellar relations."

"Don't let him fool you, son. Your father has become quite the flirt," winked Mara at Ben. "I especially have to keep an eye on him around the Twileks."

Luke grimaced. "Now you know that's only a vicious rumor started by Wedge all those years ago. And besides you're a much better dancer than any Twilek I ever saw."

Ben grinned taking in the loving banter between his parents. It had been too long since they had gathered together like this…without the stress of the trial hanging over their heads. He knew his parents were still in a great deal of turmoil, but for right now—it was nice to laugh again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben leaned back from the table as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "That was a great idea, Dad."

Luke grinned. "Didn't I tell you they have the best ribs in the inner core?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Mara, snapping her napkin towards Luke. "But next time we order from Celios—you promised."

"Celios does not deliver, my love, and I knew you wanted Ben all to yourself," said Luke, a sudden frown flashing across his face. "Besides I am very tired of having to deal with the holo-reporters and all their questions." He picked up the decanter and filled their glasses.

Mara grew quiet for a moment, then looked across the table at Ben. "So tell us about your meeting with Ms. Dupresis."

"Before I do that—I need to tell you about my meeting with Jaryn." Ben felt his father's walls come up as Luke dropped his eyes to the floor. He reached over and placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. "I know Jaryn is still refusing to see you. He's refusing to see everyone."

"Except you…" whispered Luke.

Ben felt his anger toward his brother flare again, wondering for the hundredth time why he was putting their parents through this. "I've tried to reason with him but…"

"We know, Ben," said Mara. "Your father and I both know how big a part you've played during this whole... affair. We just wish we had some clue as to why he did what he did."

Luke nodded. "And why he continues to behave as he does. It's as if he's given up completely."

"In many ways…he has," said Ben softly. He took a sip of wine, struggling for the right words to say.

"What is it, Ben?" asked Mara.

"Jaryn says he won't appeal the courts sentencing."

"WHAT?" said Mara. "H-He can't do that. He can't. He'll die, Luke we have to do something!"

Luke crossed to Mara and put his arms around her. "Shhhh…listen, love. Ben's not finished yet. Listen to him." Both turned and stared at Ben.

"He's right, Mom. Ms. Dupresis thinks our best course of action is to have him declared judicially incompetent. I would become his judicial guardian and have the legal right to appeal the sentencing."

"And Jaryn's lawyer thinks that this is our best option?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Ben, noticing that his father was staring at him intently.

"Lin is confident that this is the only option available to us and I believe her. She's extraordinary and extremely capable—you don't know her like I do. We need to trust her. If she says this is our best avenue then it is."

Mara nodded. "All right, Ben. If you truly believe that this is for the best."

"I do," said Ben. "And most of all, so does Lin."

Luke stood behind Mara, massaging her shoulders, but his eyes were riveted on Ben. "Since when are you on a first name basis with Jaryn's lawyer, son?"

"Luke!"

Ben clenched his jaw for a moment. "I don't think that's any of your business, Dad."

"I think it is, Ben. You know how I feel about—"

"Yes, Dad, I _know_ how you feel about my position within the Jedi Order. I _know_ how you feel about Grand Masters and non-Force sensitives becoming romantically involved." He stood up abruptly, sending his chair crashing to the floor. "And I also _know_ that you had this very conversation with Jaryn when you decided to retire from the council."

"Then you also know that as Grand Master you have to set the supreme example by not crossing that line."

"What line, Dad? I called her Lin—what line did I cross over? TELL ME THAT!"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THE WOMAN FOR SITH'S SAKE! I CAN SENSE IT FROM HERE!"

"AGAIN, THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Mara stood, placing her hand against Luke's chest. "Now you both need to take a deep breath, before you force me to knock some sense into those thick Skywalker skulls of yours."

"He has no right telling me what to do—"

Mara quelled Ben with a glance. "He has every right to give you advice. Stars, son! Your father is _Luke Skywalker_, he's been a Jedi since...there were no Jedi left! And you…" she turned and glared into her husband's eyes. "You have got to trust Ben to make the right decisions. You trained him up, now let him be the Jedi Master he was meant to be."

Both men stood with their eyes averted as the wisdom of Mara Jade Skywalker's words rang in their ears.

"Now that's enough talk about Ben's love life for one evening. I propose we put this off—"

Ben could see his father begin to interrupt.

"—Luke!" warned Mara. "We put this off until after the situation with Jaryn has been taken care of. There will be plenty of time to revisit tonight's discussion when emotions have calmed and I've had time to think about this."

"Fine," said both men simultaneously.

"Good," said Mara, smiling. "So, Ben what is our next move?"

Ben turned and walked the short distance to the door before he answered, "I'll meet again with Lin and we'll draw up the necessary documents. The application to prove Jaryn's judicial incompetence will go before a judge. Once that's granted, I'll file for a change of sentence in the appellate court. I'll keep you posted." He opened the

door and left the apartment.

Luke sighed. "I sure hope he knows what he's doing."

"About which situation?"

"Both."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5 

_"Ben get down to the court house immediately, they've moved your petition hearing up."_

Ben groggily pulled himself into a sitting position, trying to make sense of Lin Dupresis' words, as he fumbled with his portable comm unit on the night stand. "What time is it?"

_"It's 0500….the hearing has been re-scheduled for 0600."_

"Is this unusual? Do they do this kind of thing often?"

Ben could hear Lin sigh. _"No, not unless…"_

"Unless…what?"

_"Ben I think we have a real fight on our hands and no time to spare. Get down here to the court house and we'll try to figure this out."_

Ben returned the comm unit to its cradle. What could the judge possibly be up to? His stomach spasmed. Could the authorities in charge be trying to block their efforts to gain judicial custody? He bolted into the fresher barely waiting for the water to warm. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself on the way to the closet and pulled his Jedi robes from their hanger.

He would _not_ be intimidated. No matter what it took, he would see his brother's sentence commuted. Ben rushed out the door and into the turbolift. Hailing a taxi, he sat in the back drawing the Force to him in a calming exercise. _Breathe…Lin is already there waiting for you…she'll know exactly what to do._

The taxi pulled up to the entrance. Ben paid the driver his fare—and then some for getting him there so quickly. He rushed into the foyer and saw Lin waiting for him.

"Thank the stars you're here," she cried, pulling him by the forearm down the long hallway.

In spite of the tension roiling off her, Ben reveled in the touch of her hand. "Tell me what's going on."

"I don't have anything concrete yet, but I believe that your attempt to gain judicial custody is being blocked."

Ben stared straight ahead, steeling himself. "I trust your instincts, Lin. I imagine this sudden time change is the first step to throw us off a bit."

She smiled and nodded her head. "We've been called into the judges chambers before even going before the court. That's very unusual. I can't help but think there is a whole lot more going on than I know about."

They stopped as Lin gestured toward a bench and sat down. Ben noticed the tightness around her mouth and had a sudden flash of something. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Lin opened her case and removed her datapad and several flimsies. "I just don't like not knowing what's going on." She looked up at Ben, her brown eyes hard. "From the very start this case has had such political overtones and now…"

"I know, but we'll get through this." He smiled and took her hand in his. "And we're going to win."

The door to the judge's chambers opened. "Judge Burea will see you now." The clerk gestured towards the room holding the door as Ben and Lin entered.

Ben took a step through the doorway and gasped.

"What? What's wrong Ben?" Lin asked.

He felt the familiar dizziness descend on him, tearing his senses from him. "Y-Ysalamiri…"

Lin put her arms around Ben's waist. "What can I do?"

"Just give me a moment." He felt the dizziness leave him as he caught his breath. "I'm fine, now. Let's proceed."

Lin removed her arm and stormed toward the desk. "I heartily object to this your honor! Master Skywalker is not a criminal, but a respected member of the Jedi Council and the Grand Master of the entire Order. How dare you treat him with such disrespect!"

The judge swallowed, lowering his eyes. "It was not my intention to slight Master Skywalker, Ms. Dupresis. However you must understand that certain things are out of my hands."

The door to the judge's chambers opened once again "Do not blame Judge Burea for our caution here this morning. I assure you he is only following my dictates." Interim Chief of State Myal Seena walked the short distance necessary to face them. "Please let's all sit down and we can continue with our meeting."

Ben was all too happy to take a chair. Even without access to the Force he could feel the tension swirling about the room. Lin looked positively livid.

The judge signaled his clerk.

"May I get you something?" asked the clerk.

"Yes," Lin smiled sweetly. "I would love judicial custody rewarded to my client."

The judge coughed.

Myal Seena steepled his fingers and cocked his head. "Ms. Dupresis you have put this judge and his court in a very awkward position."

"I have put this court in exactly the position a court should be in…deciding matters of law."

Ben couldn't help but smile at her directness. It was obvious more was going on here than they were aware of, but she was not going to make it easy for them. "Perhaps Mr. Seena, you could start with why you felt it necessary to employ the use of ysalamiri for this meeting?"

The interim Chief didn't bat an eye. "I felt it was only right that we be on equal footing here Master Skywalker."

"When have I ever manipulated a situation to my advantage using the Force, sir?"

Seena bristled. "But that's just it…how would we know?"

"My brother would be free," whispered Ben.

Seena had the grace to flush red at that point. He turned his head toward the window and sighed. "You need to understand the repercussions of what you are asking—"

"We are merely asking for a lawful ruling as to the judicial custody of Jaryn Skywalker," Lin said, leaning toward Senna. "This attempt to throw us off is not going to make Master Skywalker withdraw his petition. We have done nothing wrong here."

"And what about your brother, Master Skywalker? Did _he_ do nothing wrong?" Seena stood and paced to the bookcase, shoving his hands in his coat pocket. "Your brother, a Jedi, murdered an acting Chief of State."

"No one is contesting that, we are only asking—"

"You want his death sentence commuted!" Senna shouted. His words hung in the air.

Lin lowered her eyes. "Again…there is nothing illegal about our actions." She paused looking over at Ben. "I have to ask, though, why an acting Chief of State is at this meeting. Did you think to pressure us into removing this petition?"

Seena paused. "Judge Burea, would you and your clerk give us a moment of privacy, please?"

The judge hurried out of the room closely followed by his clerk. Senna remained by the bookcase, staring out the window. "I met your father once."

Ben looked over at Lin who shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"He was leading a squadron of X-wings that skirmished against a Vong invasion on my home planet." Seena smiled. "We had lost all hope at the first coralskipper sighting…and then the Jedi showed up. They saved us, saved my entire family. I remember running up to your father's ship and shouting as he climbed down. He reached over and ruffled my hair…"

"Mr. Seena—"

"Don't you see?" Seena continued softly. "The Jedi are our hope, our security…our trusted guardians. As long as there are Jedi we are safe." He looked up at Ben. "The galaxy needs that, son. Your brother robbed us of that and we need it back."

Ben fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Mr. Seena…I don't understand why my brother did what he did, but I know his death will not change the Jedi Order's commitment to this government and the protection of its citizens. What you are talking about are mere perceptions."

"Sometimes, son, perceptions can be very powerful."

"Especially in an election year," Lin said.

Ben blinked. "What?"

"That's what this is about, isn't it? You hope to be elected, but have been under intense fire from your opponent." Lin said. "Jaryn's death would be perceived as a strong move and dissuade those who feel you too weak a candidate."

Seena sighed.

"You can't be serious," Ben said.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you must realize the tremendous energies that are working against me and our government—"

"You mean your party, don't you Mr. Seena?"

Ben crossed to the acting Chief. "I will not allow my brother to be used in some political scheme."

"I would advise you to reconsider Master Skywalker," Seena said folding his arms. "As Chief of State I work very closely with the budget committee that allocates funds to your Jedi Order."

Ben smiled. "You're not Chief of State—yet, sir. Come on Lin, we're done here. The petition remains." He took Lin by the hand and opened the door.

"I'm sorry that it's come to this, son. I never wanted to stand in opposition to you or the Order. Please reconsider--what would your father say?"

Ben turned. "He'd say…'I wish I'd never ruffled that kid's hair."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6

"It is the decision of this court to grant Grand Master Ben Skywalker's petition for judicial custody of his brother, Master Jaryn Skywalker at this time. This court is adjourned."

The gavel chimed as Judge Burea smacked the pedestal before him.

"Congratulations, Ben," said Lin Dupresis, rising and offering her hand.

Ben enveloped her, lifting her off the ground. "Thank you Lin for everything!"

"Whoa there, Jedi-man," Lin said smiling. "One of us has to keep their feet on the ground here."

Ben grinned and gently lowered her down. "Sorry, I'm just so thrilled to get this ruling." He cupped Lin's face in his hands. "We owe this all to you…thank you."

Lin blushed and turned to put her things back into her briefcase. "We still have a long way to go, Ben—remember that. This has just gotten started."

"I know, I know," Ben said, nodding. "But for now we need to celebrate. Let me take you to dinner—please." Ben could see her mentally debating his offer. She looked away a moment and he felt that flash of emotion again, like the one he'd picked up on in the hallway earlier this morning.

"Well…we _do_ need to go over some things. And I am tired of my own cooking," she admitted.

"Great, let's get out of here, before the holonews reporters descend upon us."

"Too late," Lin muttered as they walked the hall towards a taxi.

The media was everywhere with their questions and cameras. Ben winced not knowing who was worse, reporters or politicians. They pushed their way through the throng of bodies and ducked into the first taxi.

"Where to, sir?" asked the driver.

"Yes, where _are_ you taking me Master Skywalker?" Lin asked playfully, attaching the taxi's safety restraints.

"To my parent's favorite restaurant," Ben said, grinning like a Corellian mountain cat. "Driver take us to Alida's"

* * *

Alida's Restaurant was indeed the most popular place on Coruscant. The food was excellent along with the atmosphere, but it was the little touches that brought patrons back again and again. Ben and Lin stood waiting near the host's station as he looked over the reservation screen for the evening.

"I'm afraid there will be a wait, sir," said the short humanoid male as he tapped the screen in front of him.

Ben sighed and looked over at Lin. "So much for Jedi notoriety…"

"Is there a problem?" A striking female Twi'lek approached them. Though clearly in her middle years, she still possessed the beauty and grace that imbued the female of her species. "Ben! I didn't recognize you for a moment. How are you?"

"I'm well, Alida and you?" He leaned towards the Twi'lek, kissing her soft cheek. "We were hoping for a table this evening."

"Of course," said Alida, smiling. "Ato, take them to our Tavord'navarth table."

"Yes, ma'am," Ato said, gesturing towards the coveted window seating area."

"You greatly honor me with your father's special table. Thank you Alida."

"There will always be a table here for you and your family, Ben." The Twi'lek patted his forearm giving him a saucy wink before she left.

"Well…I'm impressed!" Lin said. "I've heard it's impossible to get a table here without a reservation."

Ben smiled, placing his hand on the small of Lin's back and relishing in the sensation of how well it fit there. He felt her shiver slightly against his fingers. "My family has been coming here since I was a young boy. Come to think of it—my parents were coming here even before we were born."

They sat down at the beautifully decorated table with shimmersilk upholstered seating and subtle lighting. Ben helped Lin with her chair as Ato handed them two lovely, hand painted parchment menus. A pretty blonde woman approached them carrying a bottle of Dubarian Champagne. "Greetings and welcome to Alida's, my name is Laureen and I'll be serving you this evening." She popped the bottle open, pouring the fragrant lilac colored liquid into the fluted glasses. "Compliments of the house, Master Skywalker. I'll give you two a moment to look over our menu." She smiled and left the table.

"Wow, a girl could get used to this," Lin said taking a sip, seeming to savor the crisp taste.

_That's my plan…_Ben thought, his eyes dropping to the table. He hesitated a moment. They had become close over the months while preparing for the trial, even closer during the trial itself. _But how do I take this relationship to the next level? _Ben grimaced. Jaryn was the one who was always so at ease in these situations. Stars! The guy practically has his own fan base of women.

He looked up at Lin and marveled at her loveliness. The candle light brought out the golden highlights in her hair adding to her understated beauty. Ben cleared his throat, placing his napkin in his lap. "So…have you always wanted to be a lawyer?"

"Have you always wanted to be a Grand Master?"

Ben laughed, drawing some attention from those around them. "No, actually it was always thought that Jaryn would take over the position once my father stepped down."

"Really?" Ben nodded. "Jaryn is…well he's just an amazing Jedi. He has Force abilities that are far more powerful than just about anyone. Well, except my father. They are both gifted in similar areas, although Dad is the stronger telekinetic. But Jaryn's precognition skills are without equal."

Lin's glass froze in front of her lips. "H-He can see the future?"

"Yes, it's an ability that a few Force sensitives have, although Dad says he's never seen someone as strong as Jaryn. He said that not even Master Yoda could see—"

Ben paused.

"What is it, Ben?" "Just a thought I had." He took a breath and leaned towards her. "He's never told you why he did it, has he?"

She stared past his shoulder and sighed. "No, never. No matter how much I threatened him…and I can be pretty scary when I want to."

Ben reached across the table taking her hand. "I highly doubt that—no wait, I did see you intimidate an entire courtroom."

She pulled her hand from his and placed it in her lap. "I had hoped that once this was all over, Jaryn would tell us what happened."

Ben tried to hide his disappointment. "Sometimes it feels like he's so close to confiding in me and then he puts on that petulant little boy act he uses to deflect my questions."

"He does the same thing with me!" Lin laughed, her eyes flashing wide. "What was it like growing up with a little brother like Jaryn? You must've had to rescue him from one crisis after another."

"He…well, it was more like him leading me into one predicament after another. My poor mother just about lost her sanity by the time we were five."

"_We_ were five…Ben are you saying you and Jaryn are the same age?"

"You didn't know? Jaryn and I are fraternal twins."

Her mouth fell open. "I always thought you were older."

"I am…by twenty minutes."

Lin shook her head. "You just seem so much older than Jaryn."

Ben picked up the menu and opened to the first page. There it was again, that flash of emotion from Lin. "It's a common misconception."

"I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't mean anything by it you just seem so much more..."

"Staid? Composed? Stodgy?" Ben sighed. "Boring?"

"I was going to say mature. I didn't intend to offend you."

"It's okay." Ben looked up and saw the concern on Lin's face. "Have you decided what you'd like?"

Laureen approached and took their order, bringing with her a tempting bread selection and various appetizers. Ben noticed Lin's subdued behavior and cursed silently to himself. So much for his attempts at declaring himself! He listened for a moment to the provocative alluta music played by the lone Ferroan as it whispered sweet promises. This place was indeed magic. It reminded him so much of his parents and their relationship. But would it cast its spell on the woman before him?

Taking a deep breath he decided to find out. "Lin, these last few months have been the worst months of my life. There were moments when it felt like the world had truly gone mad." He smiled hoping she would understand what he was clumsily trying to say. "But the one shining moment in all this has been the opportunity to get to know you."

"Ben…"

"No wait—let me finish, please. I am not the kind of man who can easily express himself, but I do know my feelings. And I have developed very strong feelings for you." Ben watched her flush and reach for her champagne, draining the glass. "I love you Lin and I would like very much for you to become a part of my life."

"I-I don't know what to say."

Ben swallowed. "That's easy, say 'Ben, I love you, too."

She avoided his eyes for a moment clenching her hands.

"Unless…you don't feel the same way about me."

She looked up, tears filling her eyes. "Ben, I'm so sorry…"

"I thought…" Ben sat stunned. How could he have misread her feelings? Those flashes of emotion he felt, surely he couldn't have imagined that. "I'm sorry. I've put you in a very awkward situation."

"Ben, please…I am flattered. It's just that I—"

"Don't feel the same way about me?" Lin shook her head.

He took a deep breath. "Well, _now_ my ability to read your emotions is coming through pretty accurately."

"I had no idea you felt this way." He picked up his napkin and laid it on the table. "Is this going to make it difficult for you to continue to represent my brother?"

Lin gasped. "What? Of course not! Ben I'm still your brother's attorney, you and I will still be working closely together."

Ben stood and tossed some credits onto the table. "Stay—enjoy your meal. I'll call you tomorrow to set up a meeting to discuss the next phase in getting Jaryn's sentence commuted."

Lin reached across the table trying to take his hand. "Ben, _please_—don't go, we need to talk about this!"

He shook his head. "I believe I've done enough talking for one night." He strode to the door, oblivious to the people around him, Lin's words pounding in his head. He reached the host's station and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben?"

He looked up to see his mother and father. "What's wrong? Are you here alone, son?" Luke asked.

"No, I—I need to get back to the temple. I have some good news about the petition, but I need to…I need to get out of here."

Mara tipped his chin up meeting her eyes. "What's wrong Ben? I could feel your anguish from across the room."

Another second and Ben was sure he would crack open and fall to the floor shattered. "I'll call you later." He ducked out the door and into the parking area.

"What do you think that was about?" Luke asked, following Ato towards their usual table.

Mara nudged him in the side. "I think it may have something to do with Lin Dupresis."

"Why do you say that?"

Mara pulled Luke close and whispered, "Because she's sitting right over there crying her heart out."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7

"I'm going over there," Luke said, getting up from the table.

Mara reached across to take his hand hoping to dissuade him. "Luke, that's the last thing she needs right now. Just let her calm down and then leave with some shred of dignity." She glanced around the restaurant and noticed that the various patrons were doing their best not to appear to be watching the attractive young woman sobbing at the window table.

He sat back down and picked up his menu. "I can feel her emotions roiling all over the place. What do you think could've happened?"

"Well, my love, if I had to guess…I'd say that Ben probably broke off their relationship."

Luke shifted in his chair as their server approached the table.

"Good evening Master Skywalker and Master Jade Skywalker. May I get you something to drink this evening?"

"Yes, Laureen," said Mara. "I think we'd like a carafe of the house Ryloth this evening."

Luke nodded and handed the pretty blonde their menus. "And I think we'll have our usuals."

"Very good, sir," Laureen said, taking the menus with a smile.

Luke sat quietly craning his neck toward Lin. Mara hadn't seen him so fidgety since the last budget meeting he'd had to sit through. She noticed his pursed lips as he drummed on the table top.

"What is it, Luke? You're as jumpy as a long tailed thernbee in a room full of R-2 units."

"I'm just concerned about her, that's all."

"Concerned…or feeling guilty?

Luke flushed and met Mara's eyes. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt—least of all her. It's just better if Ben finds a Jedi to share his life with." He paused a moment as he took another peek toward the window. "And I guess I do feel a little guilty…"

Mara couldn't help but smile, taking in the sweet face that had smiled back at her all these years. She couldn't imagine a life without this wonderful, loving man. "Want to fill me in as to why you've asked Ben to give up the woman he loves?"

"There will be someone better for Ben."

"You don't know that, Luke." Mara cocked her head, trying to get her husband to meet her eyes. "Do you? Have you seen something…sensed something?"

"No," he said, his eyes studying the table. "I just know that…"

"What?"

Luke locked eyes with Mara as he reached over and took her hand. "Mara, the position of Grand Master is not an easy one. There's an _enormous_ amount of pressure bearing down on you." He paused taking a deep breath. "With the stresses of running the Order and dealing with politics I could not have made it without you by my side."

Mara felt the sting of tears touch her eyes.

"Luke…"

"I don't think you realize how much you've sustained me through all the trials we've been through over the years. Thrawn, C'baoth, the Yuuzahn Vong." He shook his head slowly. "Anakin's death…"

"We faced all that together, love, along with the Killiks, the Corellian uprising and Jacen's fall." Mara felt the familiar pang well up in her throat. "But don't you think Lin would support Ben in all his difficulties?"

Luke caressed the underside of her hand with his thumb. "Lin is a wonderful woman, but she's not a Jedi, she can't feel what we can. Her frame of reference will always be different. Ben needs the kind of extraordinary woman—and Jedi that I've had with me all these years."

Mara caught something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Lin Dupresis walk out the exit, her head down.

"I understand what you're saying, Luke. It's just that—"

"You don't like to see your son hurting."

"I don't like to see my son and husband at odds!"

"But you do admit that I'm right." Luke smiled, the dimple in his left cheek showing.

Mara snorted. "What is it about you Skywalker men and always wanting to be right?"

Laureen arrived with their entrees sizzling on their plates.

Mara looked across the restaurant and saw Bruno, Alida's husband talking to a customer at the bar. She thought about the first time she and Luke came here, about her talks with Alida and with Bruno. Where had the time gone? She glanced at her husband, still so handsome. "You had this conversation with Jaryn, didn't you? About the Grand Master position?"

Luke paused. "Yes…he was my first choice for the position."

She had always suspected as much. "What happened?"

"He told me to take the position and—"

"I get the idea," Mara laughed. "All because of your disclaimer about the Grand Master needing a Jedi for a mate?"

Luke nodded.

"And Ben agreed with you when you had this conversation with him?"

"Yes."

Mara shook her head. "And then he went and fell in love with a non-Force user anyway."

Luke nodded again.

"You can't dictate these kinds of things, Luke." Mara took a bite of her fish, savoring the creamy white sauce that enveloped it. "Speaking of Jaryn…what do you think we should do next?"

"Somehow we've got to get in to see him. I know if I could just see Jaryn face to face, I could get him to tell us what in the seven bowels of Boreli is going on." He stabbed his gornt steak with his fork and began to cut vigorously.

"Maybe that's why he won't see us," Mara murmured.

"But he'll see Ben."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Ben is not as persuasive as we are, love. Besides, we're his parents. There's a lot more baggage between us than with his brother."

"It's something more. Something we're not aware of." Luke took a sip of the chilled wine and swallowed. "Jaryn is so in touch with the Unifying Force—it has to be something connected with the future."

"You think he knew something about Omas?"

Luke nodded. "I just don't understand why he won't let us help him. Why won't he tell anyone what he knows?"

Mara felt her throat tighten. "I can't lose him, Luke. And I'm a little afraid at what I'm capable of doing to protect him."

"Don't worry, love. I have every confidence in Ben's plan. And I won't let you go all "Hand" on anyone."

She smiled now, taking in the glint of her husband's blue eyes. "Like you could stop me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8

"Yes, Mr. Reed?"

"Your brother is here, sir." Jaryn sighed and looked away from the security guard. "I suppose it's too late to refuse him visitation?"

Mr. Reed opened his mouth to speak.

"It's all right…it was a rhetorical question at best." Jaryn crossed to the small fresher and turned the handle watching the cold water pour from the spout. Filling his hands, he splashed it over his ragged face realizing, too late, he needed a shave. Taking the small, white prison issue towel he patted his face dry and picked up the small plastic comb. "He means well…they all mean well."

"Yes, sir."

Jaryn smiled pulling the comb through his blonde hair. "Did my parents come by again this morning?"

"0900 as usual, sir."

Jaryn laughed. "Now _that _would stem from the Jade half of our intrepid pair. 'Wear the enemy down until he can no longer refuse you!'Ya' gotta love a mother who was a former spy and assassin for the Empire_."_ He pulled on the loose weave prison tunic and grimaced. "Still can't get these in any other color, my good man?"

Mr. Reed's lips twitched. "I'm afraid not, sir."

Jaryn stared down at his clothing. "Never did look good in brown…although Mother and Ben wear it well. I suppose I have more of my father's coloring…except for the eyes." He turned and faced the prison guard. "Am I presentable, Mr. Reed?"

"Yes, sir, quite presentable."

"How does my brother seem today?"

Mr. Reed looked thoughtful for a moment. "Excited, sir."

"Really? He's bound to have news of some sort then. Perhaps the poor boy has found a girl at last and has come for my blessing." Jaryn grimaced. "He certainly needs _someone _in his life. How is your wife doing by the way?"

Mr. Reed smiled as he placed a chair near the cell. "Very well, sir. Her last check up showed the baby gaining weight and her blood pressure was back to normal."

"Well that is wonderful! Won't be much longer now will it?"

"Six more weeks, sir."

"Good, good…" Jaryn said, stretching for a moment. "Well I suppose we should let the venerable Grand Master in, shouldn't we?"

Mr. Reed nodded, opening the door to allow Ben inside and left without a word.

"Jaryn—"

"Bennie boy! How good of you to visit, please have a seat."

Ben pulled in his robes and sat down. "I have news—"

"I _knew_ you would."

"I'm serious, Jaryn!"

"You're always serious Ben, calm down," said Jaryn taking in his brother's haggard appearance. It pained him to see his sibling suffering so much. He swallowed down the guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. Ben leaned towards the cell.

"I have news about your sentence. Lin and I have come up with a plan to get it commuted."

"Lin and you? Why Ben, that sounds positively…_romantic."_ Jaryn saw his brother blush and shove his hands into the sleeves of his robes. He wished for the hundredth time he could feel the Force again. It was painful not being able to touch Ben that way.

"Stop kidding around about Lin. She deserves better than that."

Jaryn grinned. "So you _do_ have feelings for the delectable Ms. Dupresis? I'm not surprised—she is exquisite, isn't she? And those legs of hers are to _die_ for!"

"Will you stop it please? Just listen to me. I'm trying to save your life."

"You look tired, brother. I think this entire ordeal has taken much too great a toll on you. Why don't you and the delectable Ms. Dupresis take a little vacation over on—what's the name of that vacation resort with the naked sunbathing?"

Ben blushed even harder. "I know what you're doing—what you always do when you're in situations like this. You take on this façade like you don't care what's going on. But I know you, brother…better than you know yourself. You care very much—you just don't want me to know it."

"Bennie, don't be so melodramatic for star's sake! I really don't know what you're talking about."

"The act! Ben cried. "This whole charade of indifference you pull out whenever anyone gets too close to the real Jaryn Skywalker."

"Careful Ben…"

"Careful? That's rich!" Ben huffed. "You—telling me to be careful! I've always been the careful one—the obedient, respectful Skywalker twin."

"Bennie boy, Bennie boy…Luke and Mara's pride and joy…"

Ben stood and pressed his hands flat against the transparisteel cell. "Why are you _doing _this? Don't you know how much you've hurt this family already? You're killing Mom and Dad by refusing to see them." He paused as a sob overcame him. "Do you hate me so much, Jaryn?"

"Hate you?" Jaryn said softly, shaking his head. He stood and pressed his own hands against the cell walls as if to touch Ben's. "I could never hate you, Ben. I love you…with all my heart." He could see the tears fall onto his beloved brother's cheeks. "I have always loved you, more than you will ever know. More than…"

"Then WHY? Why did you kill Omas? Jaryn you _have_ to tell me!"

Jaryn swallowed back his own tears and cleared his throat. "I can't Ben, it would be your undoing."

The door to the room opened. "Excuse me, sir, but Ms. Depresis is here. She insists on seeing you."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around today." Jaryn pulled away from the wall and sat back down on his mattress. He looked at Ben, noticing the stiffness in his shoulders and clenched jaw. _Interesting…_ "Send her in, please Mr. Reed."

"Yes, sir." The door opened again admitting the lawyer with her datapad in hand.

"Jaryn, I have good—Ben! I didn't know you were here."

Ben averted his eyes. "Mr. Reed didn't mention it?"

"No…" she said softly.

Jaryn looked between the two and how they were both studiously avoiding eye contact. "Please Ms. _Dupresis _won't you sit down?" He gestured towards the only chair.

"T-Thank you…am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just leaving," murmured Ben.

Lin reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "No, please stay. Have you told him yet?"

Jaryn noticed Ms. Dupresis' hands were shaking. "Told me what? Oh that's right—Ben said he had news."

"You tell him," said Ben.

"I think it would be best if you tell him."

"Somebody _please_ tell the incarcerated man what's going on," said Jaryn, folding his arms across his chest.

Lin lowered her datapad. "The petition to grant Ben judicial custody has been granted. He'll be making all your legal decisions from now on."

Jaryn felt the room twist for a moment and tried to catch his breath. "I-I can't believe you did that. You have no right to do that."

"Of course I have the right. You're my brother. I'd do everything in my power to save you."

"But that's just it!" Jaryn barked. "I have no right to be saved. I killed the man—in cold blood. Just marched right into his office, took out my saber and sliced the fool's head off!"

Lin paled and stifled a sobbed.

Ben's face was incredulous. "Sweet sands—"

Jaryn stood and began pacing the small cell. "Don't you two understand? I am guilty and deserve the death sentence. I deserve to die!"

"Please Jaryn, stop," said Lin.

"Get out, both of you—just get out."

"Jaryn—"

"No, I mean it. GET OUT NOW!"

Lin took a step towards the cell. "Once you've had a moment to think about this—"

"Get out of here, Lin. Take my brother and go have a happy life together somewhere and forget all this nonsense."

"I can't do that, Jaryn," said Lin, "Surely you understand that I can't do that?"

Jaryn hung his head. "Please just leave."

"We'll leave Jaryn, for now." Ben helped the lawyer gather her things. "Come on Lin, he just needs some time to think this over."

She nodded her head silently as Ben pressed the buzzer.

Mr. Reed opened the door and escorted them out, glancing at Jaryn for a moment.

Jaryn shook his head and watched as the prison guard closed the door. As he lay staring up at the ceiling Jaryn wondered how he would make it through another day. Without the Force to sustain him, he was surviving on sheer willpower alone and that was slowly deserting him. Perhaps he should allow his parents to visit. Who was he kidding? It was hard enough seeing Ben as often as he did, but he couldn't turn his brother away.

It was just too comforting to see him…alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter #9

_He is walking as if through stagnant water, his limbs heavy and slow to respond. The double doors to the Galactic Alliance Senate Building are open and waiting for him. He enters, turns his head and grins at the pretty brunette behind a large wooden reception desk. She smiles coyly and leans toward him, her hair cascading over her shoulders. _

_She laughs at something he's said and rises from her chair, sending it spinning in her wake. __As she threads her arm through his and whispers in his ear, he can feel the tickle of her warm breath on his neck. Her intoxicating perfume reminds him of Naboo night flowers and fills his head with a giddy sensation. She escorts him to the hall entrance and presses her lips against his cheek before releasing his arm. He tosses her a wink and meanders down the long non-descript hallway._

_His heart thunders in his chest. So loud, he fears that they'll hear it as beads of perspiration gather and then drip down his back. His palms, too, are moist as he struggles to hide his shaking hands in the sleeves of his robes. He passes one armed sentry with a nod of acknowledgement. He turns the corner and swaggers up to the main checkpoint, smiling to the guards and exchanging pleasantries. He places his hand on the scanner and waits for the tone that indicates he is granted access. _

_Almost there. _

_His breath is ragged…everything has slowed down to an agonizing speed. His legs move of their own accord, as he fights the panic welling within him. Two more guards, two more nods. He reaches the door and palms the handle as he comes to another desk with another young lady behind it. She looks up and smiles, activating the comm unit in front of her. __The second door on the right opens. _

_It is Cal Omas. _

_The Chief of State smiles and extends his hand and then gestures towards his office. Omas allows him to walk in first and then closes the door. He feels his breath leave him now as his throat convulses. He reaches beneath his robe and pulls out his lightsaber, activating it and bringing it into attack position._ _Omas stares, puzzled. The droning in his ears makes him dizzy as he fights the nausea rising in his throat. With one sudden stroke he severs the politician's head from his body, casting it onto the flimsiplast laden desk. _

_The body falls to the floor as he retracts his saber and drops to his knees, sobbing. _

"NO!" Luke sat up startled, trying to catch his breath. He glanced to his left and saw Mara sleeping quietly, her golden red hair fanned out across the pillow. A dream…it was a dream. He eased out of bed and padded to the fresher flicking on the muted light switch near the mirror.

Filling a glass with water from the sink, he gulped the cool liquid and then brought the glass to his forehead. Luke stared at his reflection recalling the entire sequence he had just experienced. _More than a dream…_he thought. He had just relived the series of events that led up to Omas' murder, through his son's eyes.

Luke had experienced every emotion that his son had, held the hilt of the lightsaber in his hand as it slashed Cal Omas' head from his body. Had felt his knees hit the floor and the cries wrack his body. _Stars Jaryn! How could you? _But Luke suddenly understood. It had taken everything his son had in him to do this—and at a terrible cost.

"Luke?"

"Here, my love." He turned and extended his hand toward his wife.

"Is everything all right?"

Luke sighed, pulling her into his arms and burying his face into her sleep tousled hair. It was always like this. No matter what he'd had to face in his life, holding Mara always strengthened him, gave him the courage to do what was necessary. But it was even more than that. She nurtured his soul in a way no one else ever could. He smiled, knowing she would snort and quip a caustic remark had he told her that. "Bad dream…maybe more than that…"

She lifted her head and stared into his worried eyes. "A vision? Are you sure?"

"No, but I know how to find out." Realization flashed across her face as she slowly shook her head. "But he won't see us, Luke. We've been trying since this whole thing began."

Luke took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, trying to find the right way to say what he needed to say.

"Oh for Star's sake, Luke—just say it!"

He smiled. "Stay out of my head, Jade!"

She laughed in spite of herself. "What is it you're afraid to tell me?"

"I need to see Jaryn…alone." He felt the brief flicker of pain pass between their bond before she schooled her emotions.

"Is it me? Do you think I'm the one Jaryn doesn't want to see?"

Luke led her back into their room and eased them back down to the bed. "No, I don't think it's you. I just think he may be more likely to speak to me about this vision I've just experienced if it's just he and I."

She nodded. "You two always did have that whole Unifying Force bond thing between you. I may not like it, but I do understand. How will you get in?"

"Through Ben. He has power of attorney now and can get me into see Jaryn whether he likes it or not."

Mara lifted an eyebrow. "And _when_ were you going to tell me this?"

Luke coughed. "Well…I had hoped that Jaryn himself would change his mind. But since the ruling was only been handed down yesterday, tomorrow is the first time we can have Ben waive Jaryn's dictates not to see us."

"And you think it's best to see him by yourself?"

Luke pulled Mara to him and as they stretched out fully onto the bed. "At least the first time. I think it would be less like we are ganging up on him."

Mara yawned, pulling the sheet over them. "I can't believe you've known this for almost two days and haven't told me!"

"I can't believe you haven't boxed my ears because I didn't."

Mara snuggled closer. "The night is young, farmboy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter #10

Luke drew the hood of his cloak tighter as he ascended the stone stairway that led up to the grey prison building. The sun's rays were just now breaking the horizon, touching the tall columns and casting long fingered shadows towards the entrance. His robe billowing from him, Luke quickened his step and entered the doorway.

"Master Skywalker," said a uniformed prison guard with a slight nod. "I'm Mr. Reed. I'll be escorting you to your son's cell. If you'll follow me, sir."

"Thank you." Luke fell in step with the tall, dark-haired man. "Does he know I'm here?"

The guard stopped, looking him full in the face. "He knows you are coming, sir. He just doesn't know when."

Luke nodded sensing the guard's concern. "You do not approve of this visit, do you Mr. Reed?"

"It is not for me to say, sir."

Luke pulled a wry grin. "Perhaps not, but that does not stop you from harboring resentment towards me."

Mr. Reed resumed walking towards the back of the courtyard. "Your son has made his wishes known and now his wishes have been ignored. What little control he's had in his life has now been taken from him." The guard swiped his passkey next to the large durasteel door that led to the segregated wing. "Imagine what that would be like."

Luke paused, sensing a great deal of emotion from the man next to him. "You have been a friend to my son."

Mr. Reed nodded. "As he has been to me."

"Then I am in your debt."

"It has been my pleasure, Master Skywalker." The guard placed his hand on the scanning device screen. The door opened and both men entered the small anteroom.

"Good day, Mr. Reed."

"Hello Stevens. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir," said the younger guard, rising from the metal desk and opening the locker. "Master Skywalker if I may have your lightsaber, please."

Luke looked at the young man, his jaw clenched. "I did not bring it with me, son."

Mr. Stevens paused as if unsure what to do next.

"It's all right, Stevens. I'll take it from here."

"Thank you, sir." The young man resumed sitting, his fingers tapping on the keyboard in front of him.

"This way, please." Mr. Reed gestured towards the locked door, leading the way.

Luke heard a scanner of sorts activate and stopped, raising an eyebrow very like his wife might do.

"All part of the procedure, sir."

Luke stepped forward and allowed the guard to search him. They passed through the door and towards a long hallway.

"I feel it necessary to warn you of the ysalamiri, Master Skywalker."

"Thank you Mr. Reed. I was wondering when we would encounter them."

Luke took three more steps and felt the pressure building as he punctured the bubble. "Just a little further." Luke took a deep breath and nodded. To have to live like this for over a year without access to the Force was beyond his comprehension.

The guard opened the last door at the end of the hallway. "I'll be outside if you need anything, sir."

"Thank you Mr. Reed—for everything." Luke entered the small room and was taken aback by the starkness of the small transparisteel cell. There sitting on a thin gray mattress with his back against the wall was Jaryn. Luke fought for composure and swallowed. "Hello son."

"…Father."

Moving the chair out of the way, Luke sat down on the floor closest to the clear wall. Barely a meter away, but unable to reach out and hold his youngest son, he drank in the sight of him. "I've dreamt of this moment for over a year now and can't seem to think of a single meaningful thing to say."

Still not looking at him, Jaryn nodded. "How is Mom?"

"Mad as a wet krayt dragon."

Jaryn laughed. "How did you persuade her not to come?"

"She…recognized the logic of me coming alone the first time." They sat there in silence for a few precious moments. "Son, can you tell me—"

"—no."

Luke sighed and rested his forehead against the transparasteel wall. "I just want to understand…need to, actually."

"There is no understanding this," Jaryn whispered.

"Will you at least _look_ at me?"

"I can't."

"Jaryn Jade Skywalker!" Luke swore, shaking his head. "You're as stubborn as your mother for star's sake! Please—just look at me, son."

"I can't, Dad…it hurts too much."

Luke felt his eyes fill with tears. "I love you, son."

Jaryn sniffed, finally turning his head toward him. "I love you, too, Dad."

Luke locked eyes with his child and saw the terrible burden he had carried through this long year. "I wish I could hold you right now."

"Me, too, Dad." Jaryn choked as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his brown prison tunic.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I have to…I have to tell you about the vision I had last night."

"What difference would it make? Omas will still be dead."

Luke grimaced at the defeated tone in his son's voice. "I felt your anguish after you killed him."

"I can't talk about this."

"Jaryn—_please!"_

Jaryn rose from the mattress and padded to the transparisteel wall closest to Luke. "You all want hear how I didn't know what I was doing, well...I did. "

Luke stood and faced his son. He smiled sadly at the tall, lithe figure of his youngest boy. "I know you, Jaryn. I know that you'd never do something like this without a good reason."

"But was it reason enough?"

"You didn't want to do it, did you?" Luke askedsoftly.

"No," he whispered. "I didn't…he was my friend."

"Then why did an innocent man die?"

"An innocent man was going to die—I just chose which one!"

Luke gasped. "W-What are you saying?" Jaryn turned and leaned against the wall, his back to his father. "Because there was no other way."

"No other way for what?" Jaryn's voice broke. "There was no other way to save Ben."

"Ben? Son, you're not making any sense."

"_Sense_?" Jaryn sputtered. "If you've come here looking for this all to make sense, then you're wasting your time. There is no sense here…or hope…"

Luke placed his hand against the clear wall as if to touch his son's bright blonde head. "There has to be a way to make this right."

"No, there isn't," Jaryn said softly. "I knew that going in. I'd seen it so many times…during my meditations. All the possible manipulations…always leading to the one inevitable outcome."

"You're talking about the future?"

Jaryn nodded. "Cal Omas would ask Ben to travel to the Commenor system...and there Ben would die."

"How?"

"A thousand different ways, under a thousand different situations." Jaryn sank to the ground in a heap, dropping his face into his knees. "Nothing…there was nothing I could do to stop his death. Nothing…except…"

"Kill Omas."

Jaryn nodded again. "So you see I deserve every punishment the law allows. I killed him, Dad. I killed him…" He began to cry, the sobs wracking his body.

"Oh son…why didn't you come to me with this?" But Luke knew why. Jaryn was afraid his father would talk him out of the one thing that would save his brother. So he sacrificed himself and another innocent man to save the one life he held dearest to him. Jaryn turned, his face wet and contorted. "You can't tell him, Dad! Promise me, you'll never tell him."

Luke nodded, fighting his own tears. "I promise. Ben will never know."

"It would destroy him if he ever found out."

"So instead you've destroyed yourself." Jaryn nodded. "And Cal Omas."

Luke stood there in silence listening to his child's cries and for the first time in his life felt totally and completely without hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter #11

"Grand Master?"

Ben looked up from his datapad and fingered the comm unit in front of him. "Yes, Nia?"

"You have a visitor, sir." Ben smiled, pushing back from his desk. "Send my father in, please."

"It's not your father, sir. It's a…gentleman who prefers not to give his name."

Ben could hear the uneasiness in his assistant's voice. "I'll be right out, Nia." Signing off, he crossed to the door and strode down the long hallway leading to the main reception area of the Temple. The steady bustling of Jedi and non-Jedi alike echoed off the cathedral ceilings as the Force pulsed with early morning energy. Ben slowed his gait as he approached the receptionist's desk and noticed a cloaked figure standing off to the side. Nia's large brown eyes softened as Ben drew near. He could feel her relief and reached out with the Force towards the figure who _preferred _to remain nameless. "May I help you?"

"The better question is…may I help _you_?" He turned, this man cloaked not unlike a Jedi, approaching Ben. "I would like to speak to you Grand Master, but not here. Too many ears to hear and eyes to see…"

Ben felt no danger from him, but for some reason was uncomfortable in his presence. He understood Nia's apprehension and walking away from the desk, he drew this stranger further from her. "And what would be the nature of our discussion?"

The stranger leaned forward slightly; his face nestled in the hood of his cloak. "Your brother."

Ben bit back a curse. "I have nothing to say to you or whomever you represent. Good day." He turned and stormed back toward the hallway leaving the stranger standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Not even if what I have to say could save your brother's life?" The stranger's words rang out through the temple as traffic slowed and heads turned in the direction of the two men.

Ben looked around, taking in the curious stares and walked slowly back to the man. "Who are you?"

"Not here," he said softly. "I promise you, I mean you no harm. On the contrary…I think you will be pleased with what I have to tell you."

Ben glanced at his chrono and sighed. "Where then?"

"Coruscant Park—twenty minutes."

"Fine. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

The stranger turned to leave—

"Wait—aren't you at least going to tell me _something?_" Ben called.

The man looked over his shoulder without stopping. "In twenty minutes you will know everything."

* * *

Ben sat on the white permacrete bench, his patience wearing thin. The park was sparsely populated this morning, he supposed that was all part of the anonymous man's plan when he selected their meeting place. _Five more minutes…_he thought to himself, looking at his chrono again. He felt him before he saw him; a man in business attire approached with a determined presence in the Force. Ben knew immediately that this was the man he was supposed to meet with and not the one who had appeared at the temple.

"Grand Master Skywalker," said the middle aged man extending his right hand. "Thank you so much for agreeing to meet me, sir."

Ben hesitated, reaching out with the Force and then his hand. "And you are?"

He smiled. "Please forgive the dramatics, but over the years I've come to realize that in my line of work, perception is everything." He sat down next to Ben and unbuttoned his jacket, then laid his case next to him. "My Name is Jin Mooher."

"And what line of work are you in?" Jin cocked his head.

"Politics. I represent the man running against the current interim Chief of State."

"Drall C'eeve?"

"Yes." Mooher looked at Ben closely. "There are quite a few sentients in this galaxy who are tired of the current political party and their dominance over the last twenty-five years or so."

Ben stood and turned to face Mooher. "What does any of this have to do with my brother?"

"I am getting to that, sir. Please…" He indicated the empty bench with his hand. "If you'll just be seated."

"Fine," Ben snapped. "But get to the point."

Mooher nodded and took a breath. "For some time now the people I represent have questioned your brother's actions and why a Jedi of his standing would throw his life away to end the life of a man most people thought was his friend."

Ben bit his lip.

"We watched the investigation and the trial hoping the answers would be forthcoming…as you know, nothing has come to light. Until now…"

"Has there been a new development that I'm unaware of?"

"Indeed there has, Master Skywalker." He leaned over and pulled out a datapad and several flimsies. "We have conducted our own investigation and have found evidence that Cal Omas was involved in a conspiracy against the Gallactic Alliance."

Ben stared at the information before him. His heart beat faster as the political aide continued.

"If you'll look right here…" He pointed to the missive clipped to the folder on Ben's lap. "Omas was in negotiations to deliver Commenor over to the Corellians. But in order to do that he entered into an agreement to have the current Commenor Prime Minister assassinated."

Ben gasped. "Why would Omas do something like that?"

"In return for handing Commenor and their numerous trade negotiations over to the Corellians, the Five Worlds would then support Omas in his re-election campaign, both visibly and monetarily. As I said earlier, there are many who are tired of Omas' dynasty. Conventional wisdom held that he might very well lose the election this time."

"Somehow Jaryn must have found out about this and confronted Omas. Why hasn't this information come to light before now?"

"Why indeed." Mooher punched a few buttons on his datapad, calling up a holo-recording of a meeting between Omas and the head of his political party.

"Where did you get this?" Ben felt his face flush as he gritted his teeth. "Cal Omas' own private recordings. I wish I could tell you we acquired them legally, but we did not."

"If I'm interpreting this correctly, this conspiracy runs deeper than the Chief of State. It's basically his entire cabinet and the current Corellian government, too."

Mooher nodded. "We have the evidence against Omas, but not Corellia, at least, not yet. In time, we're hoping that will fall into place. There is even some evidence that suggests that Omas wanted Jaryn to carry out the assassination. He refused, of course."

"We have to get this to the authorities right away."

"That," said the aide, "is the worst thing we could do. Don't you see? We have no idea how deep the corruption is. How else do you think they've covered this up for so long?"

Ben ran a hand through his hair. "Then what do we do?"

"This is where you will be forced to face some hard truths, Master Skywalker. With the current political system in place there is no hope of this information getting into the proper hands. Your brother will face a life in prison or execution."

_Oh, Stars! Here it comes_…thought Ben, fighting the nausea that roiled against his stomach.

"Yes, Jaryn murdered Cal Omas, but he did so to protect the Galactic Alliance. Your brother is a hero; he did what he had to do at great cost to himself. But I believe that even _he _didn't know how deep the corruption runs.

"And my part in all this?" Ben whispered.

"You already know what I'm going to ask you. The massive cover up going on right now against your brother by the current administration will continue unless—"

"Your candidate is elected to office."

"With the support of the Jedi Grand Master, Drall C'eeve has a good chance of winning this election and bringing your brother's conspirators up for prosecution. But more importantly, the Galactic Alliance will be the kind of government the sentients of this galaxy needs it to be."

Ben laughed mirthlessly. "My father warned me about this kind of thing."

"Ben! We're asking you to do the right thing here. The politicians who are plotting against their own government are still in charge."

Ben stood, drawing his Jedi robes around him. "I will—need some time to think about all this."

Mooher stood also, snapping his case shut. "Just don't take too long. There is a lot at stake…for everyone."

"You hardly need to remind me of that."

"All we're asking, Ben, is that you stand on the side of truth and support the candidate that will best serve the needs of the Galactic Alliance."

"I'll be in touch." Ben turned, refusing to look back and stalked away from the park bench. His father should have finished his meeting with Jaryn by now and was probably waiting in his office.

If ever there was a time when he needed the wisdom of Luke Skywalker, it was now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter #12

Ben sensed his father's bright presence the minute he entered the Jedi Temple. Crossing the courtyard he nodded at passing faces—some familiar, some not. His assistant was using the comm unit, her face reflecting the deep concentration of someone listening carefully.

"Grand Master," Nia said, looking up from her desk as she signed off the comm. "Your father is waiting for you in your office."

"Thank you, Nia. Is everything all right?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. Your mother was…_concerned_ when you weren't in your office just now."

A rueful grin tugged at Ben's lips. "I know how disconcerting her _concern_ can be at times. Would you let her know that I'll call her when I finish talking with my father?"

"Yes sir."

"And hold the rest of my calls please." Ben strode down the hall removing his cloak and folding it over his arm. Pausing outside his office door he took a deep breath and then turned the handle. "Dad!"

Luke Skywalker, deep in meditation opened his eyes and smiled. "Hi son." He stood, drawing Ben into a big hug.

Ben reveled in the feel of his father's arms supporting him; the familiar strength of his Force signature flooded his senses and sent his walls crashing down around him.

"What is it Ben?"

"Dad..." He choked out a sob and gripped his father's robes, bunching them up in his hands and laying his head on his father's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, please tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Shhhhh…son, it's all right." Luke rocked him like he did as a child, comforting like no one else could. Slowly he moved them over to the bantha hide couch and gingerly sat down. "Take a breath. I think we both could use something to drink."

Ben nodded, watching as his father crossed to his desk and activated the comm unit. "Nia, would you have some tea sent in please?"

"_Yes, Master Skywalker_." Luke sat back down and placed a hand on Ben's back. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

"I know…I just felt a little overwhelmed there for a moment." He rubbed his hand across this face, feeling so tired and old. "How did you do it, Dad? How did you handle all the politics and war and crises all those years?"

Luke smiled and clasped his hands together. "I had your mother, son. We were a team and watched each other's backs. She was always there to support and encourage me. Besides which, she's a really, really good kisser."

"Who's a good kisser?"

Ben looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway with a loaded tray and raised eyebrows.

"Han is," replied Luke, jumping up to take the tray from her and placing it on the side table.

"Well, that's good," Mara said. "For a moment I thought you might be talking about Leia."

"MARA!"

"Yes, my love?"

Ben couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. Mara walked over and kissed the top of his bright red head. "Sorry, that just never get's old."

Luke huffed. "Not to you, maybe…" he lifted the top of the teapot and breathed deeply. "Mmmmm…white rose tea, Jaryn's favorite." He poured the first cup, adding a cube of sweetener to the light golden liquid.

"And your sister's," Mara said, with a wink as she took the cup Luke handed her. "Now…who would like to go first?"

Ben took the cup offered him and blew across the steamy brew before taking a sip. "I've just come from a meeting with a man named Jin Mooher."

"Drall C'eeve's campaign strategist," Mara said.

"Yes," said Ben, his eyes wide. Of course his mother would know that kind of thing. "He showed me documentation about Cal Omas, his cabinet and officials of the Corellian government who were involved in a conspiracy to have the Commenor Prime minister assassinated."

Luke spewed his tea and began coughing.

"Luke?" Mara set her cup down and crossed to her husband, rubbing his back. "Are you all right?"

"Will be," he croaked, wiping his mouth. "Are you saying that Omas was involved in an assassination plot?"

Ben shrugged. "That's what the information suggests. In exchange for handing Commenor over to Corellia, the Five Worlds would support Omas' re-election."

Mara dabbed Luke's chin with his napkin and then returned to her seat. "And you think this has something to do with why Jaryn killed Omas?"

"That's what Mooher indicated. He showed me extensive documentation corroborating his theory."

"So why don't they go to the authorities with this information?" Mara asked.

"That's where it gets complicated. They believe the corruption runs very deep, more so than they even know. So they don't know who they can trust with the evidence."

Mara nodded. "They believe that Jaryn stepped in to prevent the assassination and that there's been a cover up by these same people." She took a sip of tea and swallowed. "So they want you to support C'eeve's bid for Chief of State."

Ben smiled, his mother really was very good at deciphering matters of intrigue and espionage. "They believe the only way Jaryn can be exonerated is with C'eeve in office…at least that's what I was told."

Mara glanced over at Luke, his hands steepled in front of him. "You've been very quiet…care to share your thoughts on all this?"

Luke looked up and frowned. "It seems convenient, the timing of this information…and yet—"

Ben waited, taking in the intense look in his father's eyes. "What is it, Dad?"

"I guess it's no secret that Cal Omas and I have not seen eye to eye in many years." Luke stood and walked to the small window near Ben's desk. "And there has been an incredible amount of animosity between him and Fyor Rodan."

"Since when?" Ben asked.

"Since the election after Borsk Fey'lya's death," Mara said, sighing. "Back then, Omas was a staunch supporter of the Jedi when most others were not."

"You mean during the war?"

"Yes, son. Rodan hated the Jedi—was ready to turn us all over to the Vong for assurances that the rest of the galaxy would be left alone."

Mara nodded. "So we supported Omas in his election bid. You're not the first Jedi Master to be approached about supporting a political candidate."

"It's not something I'm proud of," Luke said, turning. "But it seemed the right thing to do at the time. After the election…well, let's just say Omas saw the Jedi as servants of the Galactic Alliance and not the Force."

Mara snorted. "The son of a Hutt even tried to oust Luke as Grand Master during the Twilek Crisis while he was on Woteba."

"Things between the Jedi and Cal Omas were never the same after that. I insisted the Jedi members of the High Council step down." Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess what I'm trying to say, son, is that getting involved in politics always leads to complications that we can't imagine at the time."

"But what if everything Jin Moohrer said is true?" Ben whispered. "I would only be supporting the truth—isn't that what the Jedi Order stands for?"

Mara nodded. "Just remember, Ben, there is always a day of reckoning, especially when you conjoin with those whose goals are not like yours. We serve the Force—they do not—and they _will _use you to their gain."

"And you don't think I'll use them for mine?"

"Son, listen to your mother on this—"

Ben stood and faced his father, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I am, Dad and I will continue to do so, but I will also look into this situation further."

Mara also stood wrapping an arm around each of their waists. "That's all we're asking."

They stood there…the three of them huddled against the influences that threatened to destroy their family. Ben felt his mother and father's power flow through their Force bond, strengthening him with their unconditional love.

He looked into their faces and smiled. "I think it's time we call Lin."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter #13

"What are you hiding?"

Luke looked into the sharp green eyes of the woman he loved and smiled. "Not now," he whispered, threading an arm around his wife's tiny waist.

Ben signed off the comm unit and swiveled his chair away from his desk. "Lin can see us right now if we hurry. I had Nia order us an airtaxi so we can wait out by the Temple entrance."

He stood and grabbed his robe, tossing it over his shoulders. The three of them traveled down the long hall, passing the reception desk and marching toward the large arched doorway.

Luke noticed the attention they drew—the Skywalkers together in the Jedi Temple. He could feel the waves of approval from the sentient beings around them. Somehow he had to get to Jaryn—alone—and confront him with this latest information. The problem was he knew Mara and Ben would insist on coming, too. The promise he made Jaryn just hours earlier echoed in his memory. He stopped on the pedwalk next to the taxi.

"Ben, I think you and your mother should go talk to Lin while I do some investigating on my own." One look at Mara and he knew he'd aroused her suspicions.

"Since when are you the investigator in the family, farmboy?"

Luke took a deep breath and strengthened his shields. "I just think we can accomplish more if we split up for now."

"And just where will you be going?" Mara asked. "Back to talk with Jaryn?"

"Stars!" Ben said. "I'd completely forgotten about your visit. How did it go? Did he tell you anything that would help us?"

"I'll tell you both everything after you've met with Lin and we've determined our next move." Luke took in his son's open face, accepting his every word. It was his wife that wasn't buying a single thing he said.

_Why are you shielding so tightly?_

_Not now—later!_

Mara crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll go with your father, Ben."

"NO!" both men answered together.

Ben flushed. "I mean…I need—_Lin_ will need to hear what you've just shared with me. It ties in to my part and I don't want to leave out any of what you've told me."

"So your father should go with us to see Lin," Mara announced watching Luke closely.

"Unless..."

"Unless…what, Mom?"

_Not in front of Ben, Mara!_

_I hate not knowing what's going on!_

Luke sent waves of love through their bond, as his eyes pleaded with her.

Mara's features softened. "Never mind, come on Ben let's get over to Ms. Dupreses' office."

Ben ducked into the taxi while Luke kissed his wife on the cheek, but not before she made her disapproval known.

"I don't like this one bit Skywalker and I expect a full report this evening."

"Yes, ma'am," said Luke, shutting the taxi door and mouthing a 'thank you.' He was fairly sure he heard his wife snort as the vehicle merged into oncoming traffic.

* * *

"This is bigger than I thought possible." Lin leaned back against her chair after turning off the recording device in front of her.

Mara folded her hands in lap, her foot slightly tapping against the chair. "You can see why we wanted to meet as soon as possible."

"If this is true—"

"We would be able to free Jaryn," Ben said. "But how are we going to substantiate any of this?"

"Without falling into the manipulations of those who will use Ben and the Jedi for their own gain," Mara added.

Lin rubbed the space between her eyebrows and shook her head. "I don't know if we could prove any of this without the evidence Mooher has in his possession. How did you leave it, Ben?"

"That I'd be in touch…they'll be expecting a call from me soon."

Lin stood and circled around to her desk. "Then I think it's time the three of us meet to discuss this intriguing situation." She fingered the comm unit speaking softly to her secretary.

Ben leaned toward Mara. "Do you want to be in on this meeting?"

Mara paused, taking in the tightness around he son's mouth. "I think you and Lin should handle it. Mooher will feel less threatened that way."

Ben looked away, his eyes seemed to glisten as he glanced at the lawyer. "I'm not sure that's the best thing right now—me being alone with Lin."

She reached out, placing her hand on Ben's forearm. "All your father wants is your happiness. If you need Lin in your life in order to have that—"

"No, Mother," Ben whispered. "She said no."

Mara sat nonplussed, taking in her son's distress and listening to the no nonsense voice of the woman he loved. "I-I'm sorry, honey…I thought—"

"Doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is getting the truth out…and hoping it exonerates Jaryn."

Lin signed off the comm. "Tomorrow morning 0900 in my office. It would appear that Mr. Mooher is only too happy to meet out in the open now that he thinks we've taken his bait."

"Good," Mara said, standing, "we'll be here ready for battle."

"Before you go…Ben could I speak with you a moment?"

He paused as if weighing the question. "Certainly."

Mara turned toward the door. "Well I'm off to find my husband and rescue him from whatever trouble he may have landed himself in this time."

Lin's mouth fell open and she started to speak.

"It's okay, Lin, it's sort of an old family joke."

She visibly relaxed and gave Mara a smile. "Then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Mara nodded and palmed the door, leaving her son alone with the woman who broke his heart. She had killed people for less.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Luke moved the chair in front of the clear prison cell and sat down. "Why did you lie to me, son?"

Jaryn swallowed and turned away. He walked the short distance to the small fresher and took the small cup sitting on the counter. Turning the nozzle, he filled the cup and downed its contents in one swallow. "Who said I lied?"

"Let's cut the bantha poo and get down to the truth, shall we?"

Jaryn turned and laughed without mirth. "The truth? Why Father... I'd have thought that you of all people would know that the truth is always from a certain point of view."

Luke wished for the second time today that he could sense his son's emotions. Jaryn was just too good at guarding his facial expressions. "Ben had a visit from Jin Mooher today. He had a very interesting story to tell."

"Politicians always have little stories to tell. The problem is whether to believe them or not."

"We are in the process of corroborating this particular story about Omas and his plans for Commenor. You know the drill…meetings, data exchange. We've called in Lin to help us sort everything out." Luke thought he saw a twitch in Jaryn's cheek as he approached the wall.

"Lin will be the first one to tell you that most politicians' words are only partially steeped in truth."

"Something you've grown quite adept at here lately, as well." Luke noticed the beads of perspiration on his son's face. "Of course there will be _concessions_—"

Jaryn's face flushed as he smacked his hands against the transparisteel. "You can't let him do it, Dad! It'll ruin the order and turn Ben into Drall C'eeve's lap dog."

Luke met his oldest son's green eyes and saw the desperation there.

"So…it's true then."

"It doesn't matter, I took care of the assassination attempt and the conspiracy to hand Commenor over to Corellia."

Luke nodded. "And what about the corruption the current political party is involved with?"

"Still doesn't matter—the party waiting in the wings is as unprincipled as the one in power right now. It's politics, Dad. Just like you always said: _better a sandswimmer in your bed than a politician." _He pulled away from the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets. "The important thing is that Ben is alive."

"So you killed Omas to save the Prime Minister?" Jaryn nodded. "And Ben."

Luke pursed his lips. "That's right…those visions you were having about Ben going to Commenor. And just how would he have died?"

Jaryn stood silent near his mattress.

"Son?"

"If I refused to do the assassination, then Omas would've had Ben killed."

"What?" Luke gasped, bolting from his chair. "Son, why didn't you come to me about this?"

"I was out of time and had no proof. My visions kept leading me back to the only way I could protect Ben and keep Commenor free."

Luke huffed. "By killing a man in cold blood."

"Yes!"

"Jaryn, even you should know that a Jedi can't solely rely on visions as his guide."

"This was different—I saw more clearly than I'd ever been able to before. And I was right, Dad. But I thought that would be the end of it all. I didn't count on Jin Mooher being able to gather enough evidence to prove Omas' guilt and then offering it up in exchange for Ben's soul."

"Guess your visions didn't clue you about that, did they?" Luke fell back down into the chair. "So what are we supposed to do about this, Jaryn?"

"Nothing…I alone made the decision to kill Omas and I alone should suffer the consequences."

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Not really…"

Luke sighed. "I don't know whether to hug you or ground you."

"I'm a little old for grounding, don't you think?"

"Sweet sands." Luke shook his head. "Wait until your mother finds out."

Jaryn paled. "I think I could use that hug right about now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter #14

Ben looked into the dark brown eyes of the woman he loved and swallowed. "What did you want to talk about Lin?"

She took the chair recently vacated by his mother and crossed her long legs. "There's been a tension between us since that night at Alida's and I'd like to see if we can come to some sort of resolution."

"There's no need for any discussion. You've made your feelings quite clear."

"Ben we have to work together—for Jaryn's sake, can't we re-establish our friendship?" She leaned toward him, extending her hand.

He stood and paced to the large picture window facing the busy Coruscant traffic. "A friendship is not what I wanted with you, Lin. I can't change the feelings I have for you into something else." _There_—he felt it again! That intense emotion radiating from the lawyer as she lowered her eyes and sighed.

"Then tell me, Ben…how are we going to work together?"

"We can maintain a professional, working relationship for Jaryn's sake. Beyond that, there's no need for anything personal."

"I see." Lin stood and brushed a few wrinkles from her skirt. "Then I'll meet you back here tomorrow morning at 0900."

Ben nodded, taking in the paleness of her lovely face. "Fine, I'll be here." He stalked to the door and paused. "Get some rest, Lin, you look exhausted." He left, closing the door behind him.

"Rest?" Lin muttered to herself. "I haven't had a decent night's rest since I met you Skywalker boys."

* * *

"Hello, Mother. I wondered how long you'd be able to stay away." 

Mara gasped at the sight of her youngest child imprisoned in the transparisteel cage. "My stars, Jaryn! I had no idea."

Luke moved to her side, taking her in his arms. She fought for control, trying to keep the tears from falling, but without the Force to sustain her, she knew it was near impossible. "I-I don't know if I can do this Luke."

"Take a deep breath," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "He needs us to be strong."

Mara nodded and lifted her head. "I love what you've done with the place."

Jaryn barked out a laugh. "I've always been the one with the most _joie de vive_ in the family."

That was the Jaryn they all knew. Always ready with a quip or a disarming smile.

"So, I take it you and your father have had quite a talk."

He grinned up at her with a smile so like her own. "Well, you know how hard it is to keep things from Dad. He looks up at you with those big bantha pup eyes and you're lost."

Mara nodded. "Disgusting, isn't it?"

"I'm right here, you two."

They stood there basking in the warmth of their family connection almost forgetting the dire situation…almost.

"The only thing missing is Ben and one of his corny jokes," said Jaryn softly.

Luke nodded and placed a hand on the clear wall that separated them. "We'll work this out, son."

Jaryn smiled with a skeptical look on his face. "Lin's a lawyer, not a miracle worker, Dad."

"Never underestimate the power of a woman in love," whispered Mara.

Jaryn's eyes locked with hers and held for a heartbeat. Glancing away he swallowed and blinked rapidly. "I hope they'll be very happy together."

"Do you?" Luke huffed. "Well, I still say he'd be better off with a Jedi for a wife—"

Mara raised both brows at her husband.

"—but I promise not to interfere anymore."

"That's a good little farmboy," Mara said, bussing his cheek, but keeping her eye on her youngest son. "Lin and Ben will meet tomorrow morning in her office with Jin Mooher to discuss the matter. She's confident and more optimistic than I've seen her lately."

"So, I should be home in time for Solstice!" quipped Jaryn, shaking his head. "I think everyone is forgetting the fact that I killed a man—"

"—who was blackmailing you and holding your brother's life as collateral!" Luke took a deep breath. "Let's just see how the meeting goes tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Dad. Now take Mom home before she starts getting ideas about how to break me out of here."

"You don't think I could?"

"That's the problem," teased Jaryn, his eyes shining, "I actually think you could."

* * *

Ben stood in the shower, letting the hot steamy water cascade down his head and across his chest. He'd run strategy after strategy through is mind in preparation for the meeting this morning, but nothing seemed quite right. There were just too many variables contingent on things he could not control. Ben was learning quickly that he did not like things he could not control. 

"Careful Ben," he muttered to himself. "The last thing you need is the dark side tapping at your door." He cranked the water handle off and wrapped the soft white towel around his torso. Grabbing a smaller towel, he briskly dried his hair and ran a hand across the fog laden mirror. Staring at his reflection he marveled at how alike he and his brother were in appearance and yet…different. The Skywalker blue eyes shined under the mop of Jade red hair on him, while Jaryn's green eyes and blonde hair reflected their parentage in a different way.

They both had their father's dimples and their mother's pointed chin, but Jaryn had always attracted the ladies more. Ben sighed and thought about Lin Dupresis. The comm unit suddenly chimed, dragging Ben out of his self indulgent contemplation. He tossed the small towel into the sink and crossed the room to the unit, punching the dial. "Skywalker."

"Ben? It's Lin." Ben heard the tension in her voice and stiffened.

"What's wrong Lin?"

She paused. "I'm not sure… Drall C'eeve's secretary just called and asked if we could meet with him in his office at 0900 hours."

"Is he aware that we had already had a meeting today with Mooher?"

"She said Mooher had to cancel and would we mind making the trip over to the Mercer building where he's located."

Ben thought for a moment. "Do you think this is some kind of positioning to throw us off?"

"I don't think so," Lin said, her voice sounding calmer now. "It does put us at a slight disadvantage, but I think we should take the meeting."

"I'll acquiesce to your judgment then."

"All right, I have an airtaxi on the way here and I'll swing by and pick you up in thirty minutes." She paused again, her voice softer now."Ben, I'd really like to talk to you some more about—"

"There's no need, Lin."

"I think there is. I really want us to be friends…it's important."

Ben took a deep breath. "You're asking too much of me."

"If you'd only listen to me a second, I'd like to explain—"

"I'll meet you in front of the temple in thirty minutes, Lin. Good bye." Ben signed off and stormed to his closet, tossing his towel onto the floor and grabbing his clothing. He muttered to himself as he pulled on his underclothing and tunic and then noticed that he'd shoved his right arm through the neck opening.

"BLAST!"

Removing the tunic he wadded it up into a ball and drop kicked it towards the back of the closet. He then pulled another clean tunic from a hanger and slipped it on. After putting on his pants, he struggled to get his left foot in his boot and finally flung the nerf hide footwear across the room.

"BLAST ALL WOMEN TO THE SEVEN BOWELS OF BAROLI!"

Ben squatted down to the floor, trying to catch his breath and sighed. "Well…not _all _of them." He thought about the way Lin's hair shimmered like gold in the sun and how warm her dark brown eyes could be. "Geez, Skywalker, you've got it bad." He crossed the room, picking up his boot and sinking onto the bed. "The problem _is_…she only wants to be your friend." Ben laughed to himself and then cursed his younger brother…yet again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter #15

She was late.

Ben pushed back the cuff of his sleeve and glanced at this wristchrono again. It was not like her, she was always punctual and dependable and…_downright adorable._ He sighed, kicking the curb with the toe of his boot. "You're acting like a love sick bantha cub for star's sake."

He shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robe and lifted his head, taking in the congestion above him. It was a wonder anyone got anywhere on Coruscant.

"Ben!" Lin Dupresis waved from the open window of a closed canopy air taxi as it pulled up to the Temple landing area. "Sorry I'm late…traffic is particularly heavy this morning."

"It's fine," Ben said, opening the door and seating himself next to her. "I figured that's what kept you." He pulled his robes in around him and attached his safety harness.

"Mercer building, please driver."

"Yes, ma'am," said the red skinned Devaronian, pulling out into traffic.

Ben leaned back against the cushioned back rest and gathered his thoughts while listening to the sound of the various vehicles speeding past them. He felt the intensity of Lin's gaze on him, but tried to ignore it. "Do you have any idea why the venue has been changed?"

She continued to stare at him a moment, biting her bottom lip. "Ben I need to tell you something."

"If it's about anything other than the trial—"

"Stang! You are the most stubborn man I have ever met!"

Ben sighed, trying to suppress a smile. "You are not the first to say so." He interlaced his fingers, laying them in his lap. "It-it's difficult talking with you about this Lin. Can't you understand that?"

She unfastened her harness and turned to face him while placing a hand on his arm. "Yes, I do. But I need to tell you some things that might make it easier to understand why I feel the way I do."

Ben felt his heart begin to pound and a sudden uneasiness settle over him. "I understand, Lin. You don't have romantic feelings towards me. When this whole ordeal with Jaryn is taken care of we'll never have to see each other again—end of story."

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is." Ben shuddered, overcome by a sudden feeling of hostility. He looked up into the driver's rear view mirror and reached out with the Force towards the Devaronian.

"In all my years as a practicing attorney, this has never happened to me. I've always tried to conduct myself in a professional manner."

Ben felt no malevolence from the driver as their eyes met in the mirror.

"Sir, do you want a change of destination?"

"No-no change." Ben turned around, glancing out the rear window and then back at the lawyer. "Your behavior has always been impeccable. I'm the one who…it's just that I thought…I thought I sensed strong affection radiating from you."

"I never meant for this to happen," she said softly, "I mean, how lame does that sound for star's sake?"

"I'm not following you, Lin."

It was closer now, the feeling of impending doom. Ben winced and reached a hand toward the front of the taxi. "Driver I think we may need to—"

The air taxi exploded.

Ben felt the heat of the blast as it ripped through the top of their vehicle. Debris pummeled his face and body, ripping across the flesh on his exposed arms. He gasped and looked to his left. "Lin!"

The lawyer lay on the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

Ben released his safety harness and scooted toward her feeling for a pulse. "Driver, get us to the nearest med—"

A second blast roared through the front windshield shattering the transparisteel and striking the driver. He flew back against his seat and then fell to the right, blood splattering from his shard laced head. The vehicle's repulsorlift engine stalled and began to plummet out of the sky line. Ben cursed and Force shoved the driver completely over to the passenger's side.

Scrambling over the seat, he grabbed the steering wheel and attempted to engage the engine. "Come on!" The engine sputtered and then whined as the repulsorlifts came back on-line. The taxi was sluggish, but started to respond. Ben looked up through the hole in the roof and saw an open canopied airspeeder descending rapidly with an E-Web repeating blaster pointed down at them.

"Kriff!" He yanked the wheel to the right and stomped on the accelerator pedal. The speeder over shot them plummeting down towards the next sky line. "Lin! Lin, can you hear me?" He reached out with his senses, hoping to feel her, but instead noticed a second wedge-shaped speeder coming straight towards them. Ben grunted as he pulled up on the wheel but not before the oncoming ship fired off a missile.

"Son of a Sith!" Ben jerked the wheel hard to the left, pulling the taxi out of the missile's path. It continued on into an empty building, exploding on impact. Feeling the heat from the flames, he mashed the comm unit button.

A voice immediately answered. "_Coruscant Air Traffic Control, Kern speaking."_

"This is Ben Skywalker, I'm being targeted by unknown assailants in two airspeeders with deadly weapons; one of them has some kind of missile tube. My coordinates are—"

"_Who is this?"_

Ben sensed the first speeder roaring up behind him. "I said, this is Ben Skywalker, I'm in air taxi number..." He looked up at the certification number next to the driver's picture ID. "…CZ10078 and am being followed by two airspeeders with deadly intent."

"_Where's Mavun?"_

Ben heard the speeder gunning closer and then a huge jolt as it slammed into the back of them. "Uh…Mavun's not available at the moment, but I'd be glad to take a KRIFFING MESSAGE!"

"_Sir, if you don't put Mavun on right now we'll have to contact the authorities."_

"PLEASE DO! Contact the authorities—right now!" The second speeder swooped in to the right and leveled their missile tube at the disabled taxi. Ben strained to keep control of the wheel as it began losing altitude. The stench of venting fuel and smoke filled the taxi as he pressed the accelerator to the floor and felt nothing. The first airspeeder rammed them from behind again. Ben glanced into the rear view mirror and saw an armor clad figure leap onto the taxi and pull him self through the opening in the roof. The assailant stood, fighting for balance and then leveled a blaster pistol at the unconscious lawyer.

"NO!" Ben screamed, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and igniting it. He let go of the wheel and spun around to face his opponent, severing his head in one fluid motion. The taxi engine whined in protest as it nosedived toward the waiting abyss.

"Oh Force!" Ben pulled on the wheel, but the vehicle refused to respond. Closing his eyes, Ben drew on the Force as he had never done before, completely enveloping the broken vehicle. Slowly they leveled out and began to decelerate. Ben felt the full power of the Force within his grasp and eased the taxi closer and closer to the crowded landing strip of a popular shopping area. With one last deep breath, he brought the taxi down as it dropped into the area vacated by nearby pedestrians and hit the ground hard. Ben opened his eyes expecting the onslaught of the two enemy speeders, but was surprised to see various emergency vehicles pulling up and surrounding them.

"Master Skywalker," said an emergency med tech pulling his door open, "are you all right, sir?"

Ben swallowed, tasting blood and wiped his sleeve across his mouth. "I'm not sure…" Slowly getting out, he rounded to the back of the taxi. "I think Mavun is dead and Ms. Dupresis is…" Ben shook his head, struggling to open the crushed passenger side door.

"Here sir, let me help you." A uniformed rescue worker approached the taxi and began attaching large durasteel gripper-clamps to the door while several others hosed the vehicle with flame retardant. Once the clamps were in place, he activated the device. The motor whined against the strain, but finally pulled the door free littering the ground with bits of metal. "Who's the headless guy in back?"

"I have no idea." Ben slowly knelt beside Lin, noticing the awkward bend of her right leg and both arms. Her lashes fanned out across her pale cheek where a purple bruise had formed. He tried not to notice the amount of blood. Taking a deep breath he placed two shaking fingers on her slender throat and felt—nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter #16

"Master Skywalker…if you'd just sit still, sir!"

Ben sighed as the young med tech activated the bio-scanner and nudged him back down to a reclining position.

"Do you know whether they were able to-to revive her?"

"I promise I'll update you about Ms. Dupresis' condition as soon as I hear anything."

"They worked on her an awfully long time before they transported her here." Ben struggled to sit up.

"Please, sir," cried the med tech, stopping the scanner yet again.

"I'll be right back, I just need to see if—"

"That's enough, Grand Master!"

Ben turned to see Cilghal's imposing figure stride through the door. She marched up past the med tech and placed a hand on Ben's brow. "How is he doing?"

The med tech shook his head clearly exasperated.

"Leave him to me," she said, giving Ben her best _don't mess with me look. _"Now lie down and let the scanner do a complete work up—"

"But—"

"—or I'll call your mother." The Mon Cal healer folded her arms across her chest and glared through orange eyes. "And you _don't_ want me calling your mother."

"FINE!" Ben slumped down on the medical bay bed and glared back. "You know I'm probably the only Grand Master in the history or the Jedi Order to be threatened with a call to his mother."

"And you would be right."

The scanner bleeped and whirled as it moved slowly over Ben's head.

"Hmmmm…slight concussion," said Cilghal watching the read out screen. "Broken nose, as well as, three, no…make that four broken ribs."

"All easily mended by a healing trance."

Cilghal harrumphed. "Not the nose, Ben. That has to be set under anesthesia first." She continued to watch the scanner as it moved down his torso and appendages. "Dislocated left elbow…fractured wrist—"

"Which one?"

"Both."

Ben turned to the side and coughed violently into his hand. Gasping for air, he noticed blood in his palm and tucked his hand into his sleeve.

"Nice try," Cilghal said, taking his hand and wiping it with a sterile pad. "Besides these, you have internal injuries that will need to be taken care of by surgery."

"But—"

"_Then_ a dip in the bacta tank for a few days while in a healing trance." The master healer turned off the scanner and lowered her voice. "These may not seem serious to you, Ben, but all together have taken a toll on your entire system."

Ben nodded, accepting the wisdom of his old friend and colleague. "I'm just worried about Lin, about whether she'll… make it or not."

"I understand, but the longer we put this off the more complications may arise." Cilghal leaned in closer. "Now I promise to watch over her while you're out of commission. And you know how _persuasive_ I can be."

"Very well…when can we start?"

Cilghal smiled. "Funny you should ask…"

The young med tech re-entered the room with a big grin on his face and a stretcher.

* * *

"He looks paler today."

"No he doesn't, if anything he looks _less_ pale."

"Stars, how would you know? You're from an entire planet of suns bronzed farmers."

"Not everyone is a farmer and I can recognize pale—he's not as pale as he was yesterday."

"Shh! He's coming around…"

Ben felt himself floating back to consciousness, as voices buzzed in his ear. Fighting back a wave of nausea, he slowly opened his eyes and then blinked. "H-how long?"

"What was that sweetheart?"

"He wants to know how long he's been under."

Ben tried to focus on the two blurry figures standing over him and finally recognized the unmistakable red of his mother's hair. "Mom?"

"I'm here, Ben. So is your father."

"You had us worried for a while there, son."

Ben smiled and struggled to sit up. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days—let me help you," Luke said, activating the bed's hydraulics and moving him into a slight sitting position. "Better?"

"Much—could I have a drink of water?"

Mara handed him a chilled water bottle from the nightstand and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Ben sighed as the cool liquid rolled down his throat and then coughed as bitterness filled his mouth. "Stars, I hate the smell and after taste of bacta."

"We all do, son," said Luke, rubbing a hand across Ben's back.

Mara snorted. "You should know, Luke. You've been dipped so many times it's almost become your signature fragrance."

Ben laughed and leaned back against the pillows. "Tell me what I've missed."

Luke glanced over Mara and then sat on the bed next to Ben's legs. "Lin is…alive."

"Thank the Force."

Mara nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "She sustained so many injuries, honey. They lost her several times during procedures. She's still in the bacta tank, but currently in a coma…"

"But she'll come out of it, won't she?" Ben asked, swallowing back fear.

Luke sighed. "They don't know yet, son. She was hurt much worse than you were and has not yet responded to the standard brain injury treatments."

"The safety harness…"

"What son?"

Ben paled and shook his head. "She removed her safety harness while we were on our way to the meeting." He looked up and caught his mother's eye. "Do they know who was responsible? Have they identified the assailant I decapitated?"

Mara nodded. "He was a hired hit man, member of the Scaythe Syndicate from what information the authorities have gathered."

"Never heard of them," said Ben, taking another tentative sip of water.

"Evidently, they're new," Mara mused. "And you and Lin weren't their only intended targets."

Ben looked up, a chill running through him. "Who else?" He felt a wave of comfort wash over him from his father.

"At roughly the same time you were fighting off the two speeders, Drall C'eeve was assassinated in his office," said Luke.

"WHAT?" Ben sat forward as his father placed a comforting hand on his leg.

"There's more, son," Luke continued. "The phone call Lin received that morning was not from C'eeve's office. They've been unable to trace it so far, but…"

"It has to have been from someone inside the current administration's office," Ben said.

Mara smiled smugly. "Of course it does. They panicked when word got out that you were meeting with Mooher. Taking you out was the only way to keep you from supporting Drall C'eeve in the election."

"Then they know!" Ben cried.

"They _suspect,_" said Mara. "Killing C'eeve and Mooher would silence the only two with enough political clout to be taken seriously. Lucky for us, Mooher survived. He was not in the building when the assassins hit."

"What about the documentation?"

Luke grinned. "Mooher has it all safely secured and ready for distribution."

"So you've talked with him already and he's going public?"

"Yes, son."

"But why would he do that?" Ben frowned. "I haven't agreed to support their candidate yet—whoever it may be." He took in the satisfied looks of his parents and gasped. "What have you two done?"

Mara stood, glancing at her wrist chrono and walked over to the holo-projector. "Let's just say we might have…_embellished _the truth a bit." She turned the projector on and found the latest news channel. "Watch and learn, my son."

The holonews blared to life as reporters vied for position outside the front steps of the Mercer building. Jin Mooher approached the empty make shift podium and placed his folded hands on top.

"_My fellow sentients…thank you for coming that I might make a statement and address some of the questions you may have about the current situation."_

"It's Mooher," Ben blurted out.

"_Three days ago, political candidate Drall C'eeve, Jedi Grand Master Ben Skywalker and attorney Lin Dupresis were brutally attacked by members of the Scathye Syndicate. Senator C'eeve was instantly killed, while Master Skywalker and Ms. Dupresis remain in critical condition."_

"What?" said Ben. "Why do they think I'm in critical condition?"

"Because we told them that, Ben." Mara said, her eyes locked onto the holo-projector. "Keep listening."

"_Our hearts go out to the families of these victims and it is our hope that both Ben Skywalker and Lin Dupresis will make a complete recovery, although we've been told that their chances are slim."_

"MOM!"

"Shhhh! Listen!"

"_The people I represent and the party to which I've pledge my loyalty to has uncovered information that links these crimes to the office of the current administration—"_

"Yes!" Luke stood and walked over to Mara, wrapping an arm around her. "

—_as well as, a plot to assassinate the Commenor Prime Minister, Fyor Rodan. This evidence will also show how Chief of State Cal Omas was blackmailing Jedi Master Jaryn Skywalker."_

Myriad voices began interrupting Mooher with questions.

"_Please everyone!" Mooher held both hands up in supplication. "The evidence will show how Master Jaryn Skywalker refused to take part, in any way, with this plot and was left with no choice but to confront Cal Omas in his office."_

A voice from off camera rang out.

_"Don't you mean assassinate?"_

Mooher appeared to be gathering himself as he lowered his head. The noise immediately died down, as he looked up from the podium.

"_Jaryn Skywalker was forced to protect his family with deadly force. The Chief of State at that time left him no choice."_

Ben glanced over at his parents. "What is he talking about?"

"Turn it off, Mara." His mother moved toward the projector and lifted her hand.

"No!" Ben cried. "I need to hear this—all of it."

"Now might not be the best time, son."

They knew something. There was more to this story than they were telling him. "He told you, didn't he? Jaryn finally told you why he did it."

Luke nodded slowly. "He made me promise not to tell you, son."

Ben huffed. "Well it's all in the fire now, isn't it?" He turned and locked eyes with his mother. "Leave it on."

Mara lifted both brows.

"Please."

"It's time he knew, Luke." Mara walked back to her chair and sat down. Luke shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

"I disagree."

"Knew what?" Ben asked.

Mooher was listening to questions and nodded, looking back up towards the holo-camera.

"_We have documentation and actual holo-recordings of Omas threatening to have the current Jedi Grand Master, Ben Skywalker killed if Jaryn did not assassinate the Commenor Prime Minister."_

The reporters erupted with questions as Mooher tried to get back in control of the interview.

Luke stalked up to the projector and punched the off button.

Ben felt the room close in on him and fought for control. "For me? He did this—for me?"

"Yes, hon." Mara reached over and placed a hand on Ben's.

"He never wanted you to know…begged me not to tell you," Luke whispered.

A hundred different emotions flooded his senses, filling him till his eyes spilled with tears. "I don't know what to say. How could he—"

"He thought it was the best option at the time."

"FOR WHO?" Ben's face flushed as he gripped the blanket. "What gave him the right—"

"Ben calm down." Mara rose from her chair, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will _not_ calm down!" Ben shrugged his mother's hand from his shoulder, blinking rapidly. "And don't you _dare_ tell me you agree with what he did."

"Of course not, son." Luke picked up a box of tissues and walked the short distance to the bed. "But Jaryn insisted that his visions showed that the only way to prevent your death was—"

"By killing another…namely Omas." Ben swatted the box to the floor and glared at his father. He sat in silence for a moment, blue eyes locked with blue. He could feel his father's turmoil and then turned to look at his mother. "Nothing to say?"

"Me?" cooed Mara. "I'm still waiting for you to tell me how clever I was in getting Mooher to spill without you having to agree to any of his coercions."

Ben couldn't help but smile. "That was pretty clever. Take me out of the equation, so that Mooher can't use me to support his candidate, but still get the information out there to the public."

Luke nodded. "He had to use it while he had the attention of the media. To delay would've lessened the impact. I have no doubt that he will run in C'eeves place." He sat back down on the bed and glanced over at Mara. "Your mother is a strategic mastermind."

"Thank you, love."

Ben took a deep breath. "Do you suppose Jaryn's case will be reopened now?"

"Absolutely, the public will demand it," Mara said. "They'll probably pin a medal on his chest."

Luke shook his head. "He still killed a man in cold blood."

"Give it a rest, farmboy," said Mara, standing. "If someone tried to kill any of you, I'd slice their heads off, too." She kissed Ben's cheek and walked towards the door. "Now let our son rest for a while. He has quite a lot to digest, I think."

Luke patted Ben's hand and her at the door. "We'll be back in the morning, son."

Waiting a few moments, Ben grabbed a hospital robe and wrapped it around him as he tip toed down the hall. He rounded the corner and spied the large ICU with an occupied bacta tank. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room and placed his hand against the warm transparisteel tank.

Ben had never seen her look so vulnerable. She hovered horizontally in the tank, facing out, while her hair floated around her like a soft halo. His hands itched to touch her pale face and to somehow draw her from the solitary place she was trapped in. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." He felt fresh tears sting his eyes as he laid his forehead against the slick tank. "What ever it takes, Lin—I swear—I won't leave you like this. I _will_ find a way to bring you back."

His words echoed through the room, as the sensors on the tank continued to pulse indicating no measurable brain activity.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter #17

"How do I look, Mr. Reed?" Jaryn stood facing his appointed guardsman. It felt odd to be back in his Jedi robes, but that might be because they now hung like loose jerba skin on his slender frame. "Seems I've dropped some weight during my unfortunate incarceration."

Mr. Reed smiled and turned Jaryn's lapel right side up, brushing it lightly with his fingertips. "It won't be long until you're filling the robes adequately again, sir."

Jaryn paused and looked down at his worn boots. "I don't know if I'll ever be the man I was before." He looked up into the caring eyes of his dear friend. "How do I go about resuming my life after what I've done?"

"You begin by forgiving yourself, sir," said Mr. Reed. "And accepting the court's pronouncement of time served."

Jaryn pursed his lips and clapped a hand on the guard's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I don't know what I would've done without you." He drew the older man into an embrace, straining to keep his emotions in check. "You are the only thing I'll miss about this place."

"Let's just see to it that the next time we meet will be far away from here." Mr. Reed smiled, patting Jaryn on the back.

"Deal."

They both laughed and pulled apart awkwardly for a bit.

"That baby of yours will be sprouting teeth soon."

Mr. Reed beamed. "Yes, sir—Evelyn says it's only a matter of time before he's eating nerf steaks."

Jaryn nodded and pulled his robes a little tighter. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep the parents waiting any longer."

"No, sir." Mr. Reed turned and unlocked the door to Jaryn's cell for the final time. "Remember about halfway down—"

"There are no ysalamiri." Jaryn nodded, standing tall. "I'm ready." He took a step forward away from the cell and felt his heart begin to pound in his chest.

"Just a little further, sir."

Another step and his palms began to sweat. How long? How long has it been since he was able to touch the sweet sensation of the Force?

"Almost there."

Jaryn swallowed and took the last step that separated him from the sustaining energy of the universe. He paused as the swirling eddies of the long denied Force rushed up to meet him. Gasping, he raised his hands, tilting his head back as it flowed over and through him like a great crashing wave. Filling and drenching him, until he could do nothing but let it have him, he began to laugh as the tears spilled from his eyes. Jaryn fell to his knees, arms still extended upwards in exhalation and acceptance. He could sense _everything_—the anxious hearts of his parents pacing in the hallway; the utter devastation of families as they waited to see their incarcerated relatives and the uncompromising love that flowed from Mr. Reed. It was almost unbearable. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Better, sir?"

Jaryn barked out a laugh. "Much, Mr. Reed." He took the hand offered him and rose to face his friend once again. "I suppose you think us Jedi a rather strange lot."

The guardsman grinned and shook his head. "On the contrary sir, the ones I've been fortunate enough to encounter are the most extraordinary beings I've ever met."

"Remind me to steer you clear of Kyp Durron."

They walked side by side to the end of the hall. Mr. Reed unlocked the last door and stood aside. "I'd wish you luck sir, but I know you'll be fine."

"Jaryn."

"Sir?"

"I think it's high time you call me by my given name, don't you?"

A red flush crept up into the older man's cheeks. "Thank you, Jaryn."

Jaryn stood still looking pointedly at Mr. Reed.

"I don't suppose you'd like to call me Mortimer?"

Jaryn's grin spread across his entire face. "_Mortimer_? Your parent's named you Mortimer?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Can I call you Mort?"

"Not if you expect me to answer."

Jaryn chuckled and clasped hands one more time. "Thank you, Mr. Reed." He then turned away and briskly walked the short distance to meet his parents.

* * *

Ben was running late and hurried from the air taxi into the med center. Jaryn would be released soon, if he hadn't been already and he wanted to stop in and see Lin one more time before he greeted his brother. It had been a grueling two weeks; full of court hearings and testimonies. Ben had never felt so tired or so hopeful. 

Jaryn was a free man again…now if only Lin would wake from the coma. The doctors were cautiously optimistic—as much as they can be with a brain injury. Ben sprinted the rest of the way to the ICU ward where Lin now occupied a bed. He walked to the far end of the dimly lit hall and turned to enter her darkened room. He froze when he got to the doorway—a man sat next to her, uttering words too low to make out.Slowly pulling back into the hall he reached out with his senses and gasped softly when he realized who it was.

Sitting on the bed next to Lin Dupresis with her hand in his was his brother Jaryn.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter #18

"Come now, Linnie…surely you're not going to make me carry the load of the conversation, are you?" Jaryn brought Lin's pale hand to his lips and breathed in her scent. Tucking a kiss into her palm he rested her hand against his cheek and smiled. "You don't know how many times I dreamed of holding your hand like this; it's such a delicate little thing. Come on, Linnie, open your pretty brown eyes for me." Jaryn drank in the sight of the comatose lawyer through blurry eyes and cleared his throat.

"You'll never guess what has happened…those asinine authorities have let me out. I know, I know…difficult as it is to fathom, I am now a free man, only—" He paused, pressing her palm to his lips once again. "—I need you to help me get my life back together. I can't do this without you." He cocked his head to one side and placed her arm down on the bed, trailing a finger over her hand. "It would appear that as much as I've tried to fight it, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you. Surely you're not going to pass up the opportunity to say '_I told you so!'"_

Jaryn reached out and brushed Lin's bangs lightly from her forehead. "Ah…I always knew your hair would feel like the finest shimmer silk. Of course it was the way those prison lights brought out the golden highlights that first captured my attention." He waited, watching for some sign of a smile. "I suppose we're going to have to do this the hard way, aren't we, love? Very well, prepare yourself then." Jaryn stood, flexing his hands. "See? Nothing up the sleeves." He removed his outer robes, tossing them on the chair next to the bed.

"Let's just see if we can work a little magic, shall we? What do you say love, ready to see face to face without a transparisteel wall between us?" He moved closer and placed his hands lovingly on Lin's head and neck. Closing his eyes, he immersed himself deeply into the Force. Oblivious to everything, but her, Jaryn enveloped Lin in the healing power radiating from him—and smiled.

* * *

Ben stumbled back from the door way, turning towards the waiting area and fell into a chair. How could he have not seen this? All those times when he had felt such strong emotions roiling off Lin…it wasn't for _him_, it-it was for—

"…_I need to tell you some things that might make it easier to understand why I feel the way I do."_

"…_S__he is exquisite, isn't she? And those legs of hers are to die for!"_

"…_Get out of here, Lin. Take my brother and go have a happy life together somewhere and forget all this nonsense."_

"_I can't do that, Jaryn…surely you understand that I can't do that?"_

Ben dropped his face into his hands and sighed. "I am fool."

"Oh…I wouldn't say that."

Ben jumped. "Mom?"

"Hi, honey."

Mara walked the short distance from the lift and sat down in the chair next to Ben, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You knew?"

"I…_suspected._"

"For how long?"

Mara paused, pursing her lips. "I think it was right after that meeting we had with Lin about Mooher."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't absolutely sure yet. It wasn't until Jaryn asked us to take him straight to the med center that I…"

"…figured out that the woman I love was in love with my brother?"

Mara nodded. "The pieces fell into place after that."

"Does Dad know?"

"Your father? Of course not…you know how obtuse he is about this sort of thing."

Ben huffed. "So that's where I get it."

"Well…certainly not from _me_!" She smiled, running a hand across his back. "Do you think you could learn to be happy for them?"

"What choice do I have?" Ben whispered, staring down at his hands. Several medical personnel ran down the hallway, turning the corner towards ICU. Ben stood and reached out with his senses.

"What is it, son?"

"Good news," said Ben, opening his eyes. "Lin is awake."

Epilogue to follow


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Will you _please_ hold still?" Ben pulled tightly on his brother's gray, shimmer-silk tie, attempting to align the complicated knot into a better position.

"I am holding still for sith's sake, it's your hands that are moving about."

Both brothers paused as they locked eyes and burst out into raucous laughter.

"I'm sorry, Ben," said Jaryn, clapping him on the back. "Perhaps I _am_ a tad nervous after all." He smiled sheepishly and stood straight.

"Don't know what you have to be nervous about. You're only getting married…in the same cathedral where mom and dad were married…in front of a gazillion sentients around the galaxy watching your every move."

Jaryn raised a brow, so like their mother. "Thank you, Ben…I can always count on you for a bit of calming rhetoric."

"No problem," Ben said, smoothing the front of his twin's jacket with his fingertips. "Just getting back at you for stealing my girl."

"BEN!"

"Just kidding…stang, lighten up why don't you?" Ben turned his brother toward the waiting doorway and pushed from behind. "Go on—I'll be right behind you, little brother."

"Promise?"

Ben laughed. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Never," Jaryn whispered as he exited the side room to the front of the cathedral.

* * *

"Here they come," Luke said softly, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Mara nodded, leaning in close. "Now don't you go getting all teary eyed on me, Luke. I'm not about to be embarrassed just because you can't keep it together."

"Yes, dear, I'll do my best."

The processional began as the doors in the back of the cathedral swiftly opened. The entire congregation rose as one and turned to admire the bride at the door's entrance.

"Hmmmm…" murmured Luke, resting a hand on Mara's shoulder.

"What?"

He angled in close, his lips kissing the back of her neck briefly. "She's absolutely stunning. Almost as beautiful as you were on our wedding day."

"Flattery will definitely get you somewhere, farmboy." Mara sighed. "Do you think they'll be happy?"

Luke snaked his arms around Mara's waist and held her tight, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Of course…why wouldn't they be?"

She leaned back against him. "They've been through so much—"

"They'll be fine. Look at us…who would ever have thought that the two of us would fall in love and get married."

She turned to face him. "Yeah…who would've thought…"

Luke bent forward to capture his wife's sweet lips like he had a thousand times before.

"Will you two give it a rest, already? There's a wedding going on here."

Luke turned to face his brother-in-law. "Sorry, Han didn't mean to ruin the moment for you."

Han smirked. "Hey, it ain't everyday my nephew gets married you know."

"Quiet the both of you!" hissed Leia.

"He started it," said Luke, grinning.

"Get a room why don't you!" Han whispered, wrapping his arms around Leia.

* * *

Jaryn stood motionless, as the love of his life floated down the long, narrow aisle.

"Breathe," whispered Ben.

"Oh yeah…thanks." Jaryn took three steps toward his bride, his hand open in invitation.

Lin's smile was like a thousand blazing suns as she placed her hand into Jaryn's outstretched palm. "You're supposed to wait till I get to the alter," Lin whispered.

"I couldn't wait that long…you look too gorgeous," Jaryn whispered back, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Thank you, love. You clean up pretty good yourself."

Together, hand in hand, they walked the few short steps to the alter and looked up into the face of their future.

The end


End file.
